Wicca
by Saz-646
Summary: After Full Circle (book 14) Morgan and Hunter's life- but will it be together, or apart?
1. Chapter 1

Wicca  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N Takes place after book 14 (Full Circle).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi love," Hunter began, "Long time no see." Morgan grinned weakly at the sound of his strong English accent and studied her soul mate's face. His white blonde hair was ruffled from where he had run his hands through it and his cheeks were flushed with cold. She felt a sudden surge of passion as she looked into his sparkling green eyes and her own longing overwhelmed her. She saw him glance down at her silver claddagh ring. He pulled her into a passionate embrace and ran his fingers down her long brown hair. Magick sparkled around them, and Morgan broke away for a moment to watch it, laughing.  
Then she pulled away and spoke solemnly, not quite meeting his eyes. "Can we go somewhere warm, we need to talk." He nodded, a question lingering in his eyes. Morgan pulled away and led him to a secluded café. They found a seat in the corner, out of view of the window, and ordered.  
"What's this about?" Hunter asked quietly. Morgan gazed over his head, tears glistening in her eyes. "What is it love?" Hunter asked again.  
"This isn't working," Morgan whispered softly, "we aren't seeing each other often enough." Hunter nodded quickly and waited for her to continue. "Ithinkweneedtobreakup," Morgan blurted. When Hunter didn't reply she echoed it slowly and quietly, almost as though trying to make herself believe it. "We need to break up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Please review! I have the next chapter waiting to be published so just tell me what you think so far. (I know it's short but I promise the next chapter is longer.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hunter looked at her, startled, and thought back over the last six months. He had been so busy in England and she had been working hard in Scotland. It had become clear that their lives were leading them apart. They spoke on the phone at least once a week, but they hadn't been together for five months.   
  
Next month was Morgan's eighteenth birthday and he was planning something very special. They were flying back to Widow's Vale for a week to see everyone. He was going to fly out with his family and celebrate her birthday. He was planning a party for everyone they knew back at home. It was going to be a special birthday.  
  
Shaking his head, he snapped back to the café. "What?" He looked at Morgan and cast out his senses. She was tense and he could feel pain leaking out of her. "Love, don't try to do this. We tried before and it didn't work- remember?" She smiled gently at the memory of the time when she had broken up with him to save him from her evil. She sighed as she remembered how it had broken both of their hearts and only caused further pain.  
  
"I know, but there isn't any other way..." She trailed off, trying to avoid Hunter's eyes. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards.  
  
"Look at me," He commanded. "If you can look at me and tell me that you don't love me, that you don't want to be with me any more, then fine." He paused before he continued, "But I know that despite our lives leading us apart, we can cope. Your course finishes in three weeks and then maybe we could travel together." She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. Suddenly, she pulled back.   
  
"I can't." Hunter knew she was right. She was only eighteen. Her parents wouldn't let her travel with a boy. They were strict Catholics and Morgan had only just overcome the struggle to come to Scotland. He dropped his hand from her head and looked away.   
  
"Crap." He blinked. That was so... Morgan. He laughed and Morgan looked up sharply.  
  
"What?" She looked alarmed and hurt.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." At her questioning look he continued. "I was thinking about how much you've changed me." Morgan grinned and he knew that she was going to make a joke about how the "big ex-seeker" was going soft.  
  
To his surprise, the comment never came. He could still feel waves of pain coursing off of her. "I know love," he soothed, stroking her hair, "but we'll get through this, I promise." He pulled her close, barely noticing the tears soaking his shirt. All he wanted was to hold her close.   
  
"We just have to hold out until your birthday, and then we can change things." She nodded, sobbing gently.   
  
"Let's go back to my flat," she said after a while. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed. "Is that all you can think about?" She teased.  
  
"That and how beautiful you are." He replied sincerely. She laughed again and began to drink the last of her tea. "Never mind that now," Hunter shook his head mockingly and pulled out his wallet. He left some money on the table and grabbed Morgan. "Come on, time to go," he said, ignoring her squeals. He motioned to the money on the table and the waitress came over. "Keep the change." He scooped Morgan up and carried her out of the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The rest of the chapters will all be POVs. The 1st two chapters aren't because we needed to know what both Morgan and Hunter were thinking. This chapter is from Morgan's POV.  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
I can't believe she's going to be 18. Finally, she will be an adult and in only eight months, she will be finished with school. Then we will truly begin our lives together.  
-G(omanach  
  
"Morgan." I turned quickly, feeling uncharacteristically perky. "Happy Birthday!" I grinned at Mary K. and hugged her. I skipped downstairs and went into the kitchen to greet mom and dad.  
"Morning Birthday Girl!" I hugged my mom and dad in turn and then grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge. Mary K. tutted, rolling her eyes and I crossed my fingers to ward off health food. I met her gaze and we both laughed. It was comforting to see my family relaxed in a way that they hadn't been for over a year. Last year... oh God, last year.  
I choked on the mouthful of Coke I had just taken, trying not to spray it all over my family. I excused myself and headed for the bathroom. Once I was out of the room, I sprinted and leaned heavily on the sink, staring into it. I was breathing deeply and shaking uncontrollably. The door rang and I heard distant voices as Mary K. let them in.  
"Morgan, Hunter's here." She called. I straightened up and shouted back that I would be there in a minute. I dried my eyes and cleaned myself up and then hurried out to meet Hunter.  
He was standing alone in the hall. He smiled as he saw me approaching. "Hello love, Happy Birthday." He looked at me closely. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed gently into his shirt. "What's wrong?"  
I tilted my head and gazed up at him. I was just thinking about..." I faltered, "about last year." He looked away, causing me to start crying again. I stared desperately into his green eyes, but they had clouded over.  
A shadow of memories flew over me. Cal giving me presents. Hunter showing up at his house. Cal running into the woods. Cal and Hunter fighting. Throwing the athame. Hunter falling over the cliff. Finding out that Hunter was still alive.  
I lunged towards the bathroom and vomited, my stomach muscles heaving. My face crumpled into sobs when I felt Hunter's strong, gentle hands carefully lifting back my long hair. He wet a washcloth and pressed it against my face. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. He laid me down gently on my bed. I felt the mattress sink as he sat down next to me and began to stroke my hair.  
"It's okay love, I'm here." He soothed. I sobbed gently into my pillow until he lifted my head and turned my to look at him. "Look at me." I did. "I know you still feel guilty about what happened." Major understatement. "But I'm still here, I'm still here with you." He kissed me softly and I wiped my tears aside.  
"You're right." I whispered.  
"I have to go but I'll see you at the circle tonight." I nodded and walked him to the door. "Please don't worry." He said as he slipped out into the street and disappeared from view. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
I rushed into the house and found Sky who was displaying candles in the circle room. "How was Morgan?" She asked in her crisp accent without looking up.  
She didn't look at me as I answered. "What makes you think I was at Morgan's?" She turned slowly and sighed.  
"Right. Where do I begin? One- you have that stupid grin on your face that you only put on when you've seen her. Two- Your hair is ruffled. You only do that when you're with her. Three..." She grinned when she saw me gaping at her. "Get the idea?" I nodded faintly and left the room feeling embarrassed.  
She followed me and cocked her head to one side. "So, how is she?"  
"Upset," I said struggling for words. "Angry, guilty, incredibly beautiful." I grinned sheepishly and she laughed. "Is everything ready for the circle?"  
"Nearly." I nodded and put the kettle on. My hands shook as I poured out two cups and handed one to Sky. She set her own down on the table and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry," she said softly. I thanked her silently and cooled my tea.  
The phone rang and I picked it up feeling breathless. "Morgan." She laughed nervously. "Are you okay?"  
"Not really," she admitted truthfully. "I'm a bit shaken up." I smiled sadly, drinking up the sound of her voice. I could feel Sky watching with interest and I deliberately shut down my senses.  
"Want me to come over again?" She shook me off saying she would go to Practical Magick. "Okay," I said finally. "See you at the circle." I lowered the phone into its cradle and Sky raised her eyebrows. "What?" I asked defensively, but I couldn't help grinning. She threw me a pretend exasperated look and returned to her preparations.  
I threw on my coat and headed to the store. I had been making my room more personal but I wanted some candles to finish it off. While I was there, I bought two small silver picture frames with a Celtic design and pentacle intertwined around them. The pentacle was set with stones to represent the elements and I had felt an instant connection with them.  
As I was leaving, I bumped into Robbie. "Got Morganita's present yet?" He asked cheekily.  
"Of course." I replied. We chatted for a few minutes and then parted. I passed his red beetle on the way to my car and I waved at Bree who was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking at her watch.  
I slipped into my car and took out my phone. "Hello. This is Hunter Niall." Is my order ready yet?" I waited patiently as the clerk checked on her computer. "That's great. I'll be over soon to pick it up. Thank you." I rung off and started the engine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan's POV:-  
  
"Bye," I rung off. I grabbed my coat and car keys and shouted, "I'm going out. I'll be back for tea." I slammed the door and then slipped into the driver's seat of Das Boot.  
On my way to Red Kill I passed Bree and Robbie in Robbie's red Beetle and I waved to them cheerfully.  
Half an hour later, I drew up outside Practical Magick and parked my car. "Morgan," I embraced Alyce and she pulled back to look me over with questioning eyes. "Not such a happy birthday." It was a statement, not a question. I shook my head and gulped back tears. "Tea?" Trust a witch to offer you tea when you were upset. She led me into the storeroom and as we entered, Finn stood up and left. I gazed after him, feeling thankful that he had left without being asked. I had always been uneasy around him.  
"Have you spoken to Hunter?" Alyce asked gently. I nodded. "You know he loves you. He doesn't want to see you feeling guilty." I blinked at the floor. "You're so lucky. You have each other and you've stayed with each other through everything you've had to face."  
"I know." I gathered the strength to speak. "It's just... I nearly killed him," I spluttered. "He could have died and it would all have been my fault. Oh, thank you." I said, accepting the cup of tea she offered me. I took a sip. "I don't know what to say to him." Alyce looked at me sympathetically.  
"I can't decide that for you, dear." She said finally. "That's your own choice to make." We drank our tea in silence for a few more minutes.  
"Come," She led me through to the store with a gentle hand. I followed, puzzled, as she led me to the counter. "Here." I opened the present carefully, trying not to rip the beautiful paper. I gasped as I unwrapped a beautiful silk bound book. There was no title so I opened it and read the inscription. "Alyce Fernbrake. Book of Shadows." I read aloud. "Alyce... This is... perfect. Thank you." I hugged her tightly and returned to the small parcel tucked inside the card.  
It was a silver bracelet inlaid with amethyst, tourmaline, morganite and bloodstone. They were joined by a Celtic pattern of complicated knots and twists. I stood speechless, before whispering, "It's beautiful. Thank you." I slipped it around my wrist and fastened the clasp. It seemed to glow with love, and I could tell it had been made with care and spelled with happiness by Alyce.  
As we parted, I hugged her again and she traced Wynn on my palm. I strode into the street, with my head held high and shrugged off the cold as happiness flowed over me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan's POV:-  
  
"Is that what you're going to wear?" Mary K. asked incredulously. I threw out my hands and sighed heavily, pretending to be annoyed. She laughed and I grinned. "Come on, let's get you ready to party." I followed her with relief. If she hadn't intervened I would have turned up looking like a tramp.  
Wordlessly, I pealed off my corduroys and watched as she stuffed the outfit of low slung jeans and a T-shirt, that I had been planning to wear, back into my wardrobe. She produced my long, denim skirt that I had worn to Hunter's the night before he left for Canada and pulled the slate blue shirt Aunt Eileen had given me two Christmases ago and the pale pink tank top I usually wore under it. Instinctively I reached out for them and she scurried into the bathroom to prepare her makeup.  
She twisted part of my hair into a knot and secured it with a pretty clasp, which was set with a piece of bloodstone, which I had bought in Practical Magick and let the rest hang loose.  
I watched with interest as she powdered my face, curled my eyelashes, brushed eye shadow onto my eyelids and finally applied a layer of lip-gloss and mascara. She continued to dab at my face until I was transformed into someone almost beautiful.  
I went downstairs for dinner and blushed as I entered the dining room. "You look great, honey," said Aunt Eileen, kissing my cheek. I smiled shyly and turned to greet Paula. She handed me a present and I sat down to open it. "Are you meeting Hunter later?" Aunt Eileen asked I nodded and she wiggled her eyebrows.  
She had given me a beautiful book called "How to be Different" and shrugged as I look at her questioningly. "It's an interesting book and we thought you should read it."  
I looked at Mary K. who had tensed but she relaxed and finally said, "That's a really... a really nice gift." She smiled nervously and I laughed.  
We were in high spirits as we ate and by the time the lights had dimmed for the cake, I was content. I had a tiny piece of cake, and then showed Eileen and Paula my other gifts. They were suitably impressed by them, and as everyone settled down for coffee, I thanked everyone and hurried out to my car. Party Time.  
  
A/N I know the chapters are short, but I'm building up to a really long chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! Witch messages will be written inside stars- *witch message* okay? Just in case the italics don't work!  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
*Baby Sis* I screamed and the car swerved, causing the driver behind me to blow his horn. I waved apologetically and brought the car to a halt at the side of the road. I steadied myself and cast out my senses, trying to work out who had sent me the witch message. Feeling stupid, I suddenly realised that only one person would call me sis, let alone baby.  
*Killian* I sent back *Where are you?* A shadowy figure stepped into the road. Typical Killian. Frighten the life out of Morgan, appear out of nowhere and then expect to be treated like a guest of honour.  
He opened the door and climbed in, rubbing his hands and holding them in front of the heater. "Happy Birthday. 18 at last!" I grinned, surprised he had taken the trouble to find out when it was. "Where are you off to looking so beautiful? The seeker's house by any chance?"  
I blushed. "He isn't a seeker anymore." Surprise flickered in his eyes. "But yes, that's where I'm going and no, you can't come." He pouted and pulled out a small package.  
"Fine. I know where I'm not wanted. I'll give you your present and then leave. Actually, you're going my way. You can drop me off."  
"Okay." I grabbed my present and unwrapped it carefully. "Wow." A batik blouse flowed out of the package, shining in the dim light of the car. It shimmered in shades of gold and olive green, flickering like a fire. "It's beautiful," I said unnecessarily, "Thank you."  
"I know you like fire, and I saw this in New York and it reminded me of you." Tears streamed down my cheeks and his face fell. "Don't you like it?"  
"I... I do..." I spluttered, "but Cal gave me one last year and..."  
"Hell." I looked up at him abruptly. "I'm sorry sis, I didn't know." Great, now I felt guilty about this as well.  
"You didn't know." I looked at it again. "It really is beautiful and I love it. I think I'll change into it once I've dropped you off." His face lit up and I smiled. "Now, where do you want me to drop you off? In the middle of a field? In a forest?" His laugh was rich as he replied.  
"At the bus station. I'm going back to New York." I nodded and started the car. We drove in companionable silence until we reached the bus station. I parked the car and turned to face him.  
"Thank you for coming." I said quietly. "And thank you for the present. I love it." He grinned.  
"I think I know someone else who will." I punched him playfully. He laughed and then his face became sombre.  
"I've heard from Da." Way to ruin the moment. "He's still weak, but he's getting better." I nodded without looking at him. "He's asked to see you." I looked up in surprise.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"He knows it's your birthday and he wants you to phone him tomorrow. Have you got a piece of paper?" I scrambled for a piece and he wrote down a number. "He says he's sent you a present and it should be in the post. You'll get it in the next day or to."  
I kissed his cheek gently and he clambered out of the car. "Thank you." I whispered again. He grinned, his teeth a flash of daylight in the orange glow of the streetlights and he stalked off into the darkness. I put Das Boot into gear and pulled away from the bus station.  
  
A/N Unexpected, I know! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N At last here's the beginning of the party! Please review!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
Did I have everything? The circle room was ready. Her present was wrapped. Her card written. The snacks prepared. Oh goddess, I've never been so nervous before.  
"Hunter." I jumped. "The first cars have pulled up outside. I thought I'd better warn you." I nodded at Sky, breathing heavily, and walked through to the kitchen. I picked up a tray with nibbles on it and placed it on the living room table before running upstairs to get Morgan's present.  
I had painted my room a few weeks before, and it was now a soft cream colour. I had bought a wooden bed and it was covered in a simple, cream duvet, lined with gold.  
Candles sat on the new shelves, on the chunky, flat headboard of the bed and on my desk which I had started to use. They sat alongside my books and pictures which gave the room a lived in feel.  
I crossed to the window, intending to close the curtains, but I stopped when I looked outside. The moon bathed the ravine in light, so that the pools of silver dripped into the depths. I drew back and left the curtains open, framing the perfect view.  
I pulled back and looked around my room contentedly. Most of my pictures were of Morgan and I, but I had one of Sky and a few of my family. I lingered over one that had been taken before my parents left, when mum and Linden were still alive. We were all standing happily in the sunshine, blissfully unaware of what life had planned for us.  
I sighed and picked up an unopened letter I had received that morning, just as I was going to see Morgan. I recognised the handwriting as Alwyn's and opened it eagerly. I unfolded the letter and read it carefully.  
  
21st November  
  
Dear Hunter,  
How are you bro? Da and I are well, especially Da who is thriving in the English climate. Believe it or not, it has been warm here and the autumn is only just ending. How is life in Widow's Vale? I know we spoke on the phone, but still, I thought I'd ask anyway. Looking forward to Morgan's birthday? Da has put a gift for her in with his letter which is in another envelope inside. He wouldn't let me read it but never mind.  
Hope everything goes well with the birthday celebrations.  
Your Gorgeous sister,  
Alwyn  
  
I laughed and reached in for da's letter. He had gone to stay with Alwyn in the summer, and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. A photo fell out of the letter and I picked it up and turned it over. It was of Alwyn and Da laughing together, and I felt a pang of jealousy and regret that I wasn't there sharing their happiness. On the back, Da had written, "Alwyn and I on Samhain at Beck's house." I put it down on my desk and read the letter.  
  
Hunter,  
I hope you get this before Morgan's birthday so that you can give this to her. Alwyn told me about the party you were throwing and I have a shrewd idea that I know what you are planning to do. I want you to have this, but I don't mind if you don't want to use it. It was your mothers and I want you to have it.  
I'm flying back next week on the 29th of November and my plane should get in at about 6 o'clock at night but it might be delayed. I'll call you when it gets in and you can come and pick me up. I've arranged for Alwyn to come over for Yule, but she doesn't know yet so please don't tell her. I'd like it to be a surprise.  
Good luck with Morgan son.  
-Maghach  
  
I reached into the envelope, curious to find out what he had sent. My fingers grasped cool metal and I pulled it out. I gasped as I laid it on my hand. It was a ring. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Let's get this party started!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
"Hunter! What are you doing up there? Come on!" I heard laughter downstairs and slipped the ring into my pocket. I grabbed Morgan's present and sprinted downstairs.  
"Hi Jenna, Simon." Jenna shrugged off her coat, revealing a pretty, black dress and I hung her coat in our cupboard. The door bell rang again and I opened the door to let in Bree and Robbie, closely followed by Matt. I kissed Bree's cheek and she laughed.  
"Right, where are we having this?" Sky led them into the circle room, leaving me alone in the hall. My fingers rubbed the ring in my pocket, but before I had a chance to pull it out, I felt more people coming up the walk.  
I opened the door and people streamed in, talking excitedly. Sharon was clasping Ethan's hand and Thalia was looking around expectantly. They were followed by Raven and some witches from Starlocket. I sensed a familiar presence and I embraced Alyce who was dressed in blue and as I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she was searching my emotions.  
I saw a flash of orange behind her and straightened to see Erin and Eoife approaching, deep in conversation. Before long, Bethany arrived with two more witches from Starlocket and Finn slipped in behind them. Last to arrive was Alisa who had brought Charlie.  
I greeted each person as they arrived, checking them off on a mental list. A shiver went down my spine as I sensed Morgan driving up in her enormous car. "She's coming." Sky poked her head around the door and grinned.  
"I know." I rolled my eyes at her and she went back inside to quieten everyone down. I crept upstairs and waited anxiously until I felt Morgan getting out of her car and walked downstairs.  
The door bell rang and I took a deep breath, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. I opened the door and took a step backwards. Morgan was leaning against the doorframe, watching me carefully. She was wearing her long, flowing skirt and a batik blouse which shone like fire. I didn't recognise it, nor did I recognise the bracelet she was wearing. Her hair was twisted into a knot and the rest hung down loose.  
"Hunter?" I blinked.  
"You look beautiful, love." I whispered and I leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes sparkled and she pulled me towards her. We stood like that for a moment before we pulled away.  
"We'd better go through." I nodded and took her hand leading her into the circle room. As we entered together, everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Morgan jumped in surprise. "Why is everyone here?"  
"For you." I replied, kissing her cheek. She stared around in disbelief and everyone laughed.  
"I wasn't expecting this," she admitted. I sent her a witch message quickly. *Why not? Don't you know how special you are to us?* She looked at me thankfully and sent back *I love you* I squeezed her hand and we watched as Sky drew a circle. She invited us to enter and we sat down, Morgan on one side of me and Sky on the other. She invoked the God and Goddess and once she was finished, everyone turned to me expectantly.  
"Right. Tonight is just going to do a circle. No lesson. This could be a little intense but it should be interesting." Everyone nodded and the blood witches amongst us began to recite their power chants. I could hear Morgan singing gently beside me and took up her own chant, feeling the power of the ancient words. I felt Morgan's eyes on me and I smiled at her, feeling her longing and returning it with my own.  
The non witches were looking at us with awe, but I could sense that they were a little nervous. It was easy to forget that none of them had really seen this much Magick before, especially since Morgan and I had experienced so much of it recently.  
Once everyone had finished their power chants, I led a simple circle, directing the power to happiness and peace. I could sense anxiety from a few members of Kithic, but they were all smiling, caught up in the Magick.  
  
"Goddess, we devote ourselves to thee.  
Show us your power and help us to use it wisely.  
May peace reign amongst us and may happiness shower upon us.  
Give us strength and guide us in our decisions.  
Guide us as to which path to choose. Clear our minds when they are clouded by guilt and shine light where there  
is darkness.  
Let us be one with earth, air, fire, water and spirit.  
Blessed be."  
  
"Blessed be." Everyone replied in unison. We began to move widdershins and took up the chant, our voices weaving patterns around us. I looked at Morgan, whose hair was flying behind her and saw that she had connected not only with the Magick, but with the earth, air, fire, water and spirit that her voice was praising. Her aura was not one set colour, but hundreds of flickering colours. She looked beautiful and her eyes showed her inner wisdom, her soul.  
I looked at Sky and saw that her dark eyes were shining with joy and that she was watching Raven carefully. Alyce was watching me, and as I met her gaze, I blushed and looked away quickly. I flicked my eyes around the coven. Bree and Robbie were grasping each other's hands tightly for support. Jenna and Simon and Sharon and Ethan looked nervous but they were enjoying the intensity. Their love enveloped me and I smiled at their open amazement.  
Alisa and Charlie looked comfortable and their gazes were locked on each other. Magick which was unconnected to the rest of the circle sparkled between them, reminding me of what happened when Morgan and I looked at each other. Matt looked uncomfortable, but his eyes were on Thalia.  
In contrast, the blood witches looked at comfortable, alive. They shone with power, and Magick was embroidered around us. I repeated the chant for the last time, my voice raised above the others.  
  
"...Give us strength and guide us in our decisions.  
Guide us as to which path to choose. Clear our minds when they are clouded by guilt and shine light where there  
is darkness.  
Let us be one with earth, air, fire, water and spirit.  
Blessed be."  
  
Oh Goddess, I need help! As we raised our hands and released the Magick, I directed it, once again, to happiness and peace. I seized some of the energy for myself, and the others copied. One or two members of Kithic gasped, but I knew that they had not grasped as much energy as I had.  
We sat and before grounding ourselves, I asked everyone to choose their own direction for the energy. Sky started and it continued around the circle.  
  
"Love... Family... Hope... Friendship... Health... Strength... Help... Kindness... Faith... Guidance... Patience... Selflessness... Trust... Forgiveness... Courage... Happiness... Clarity... Self control... Understanding... Wisdom... Joy... Support... Fulfilment..."  
  
Morgan paused and I looked at her anxiously.  
  
"...Life."  
  
I breathed heavily, thinking carefully about what was appropriate. Suddenly, I knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Courage in decisions, strength in love, Hope in fear." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially Witches Kat, Wake Robin and Reesespice. Your reviews have been very encouraging! Please review this bit too!  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
I looked at Hunter in surprise. What he had just said echoed in my head.  
  
"Courage in decisions, strength in love, Hope in fear."  
  
What was that about? I met his gaze and he smiled. What he had been saying had something to do with me. That I knew. But what? He tore his gaze away from mine and grinned cheerfully.  
"Okay, that was good everyone. Let's see what you thought." He looked expectantly at Sky.  
"It was interesting. I've never had such a balance between blood witches and non- blood witches in a circle this big before." I nodded. That was true. The other members of the circle voiced their opinions. Some thought it was good, others were a little scared. It came to Erin and I glowed with pride as she told us that she was in awe of how my powers had developed. When it was Alisa's turn she told us she had enjoyed it and I flashed her a smile as Charlie compared our circle to R(iseal. Everyone laughed as he cracked a joke and we heard from a few others.  
Then it was my turn. I grinned. "It was pretty intense. I think everyone connected which is a good start and we all worked well together. We raised a lot of Magick." A few people nodded and then looked at Hunter. He paused before he spoke.  
"I enjoyed it. We directed the energy well and I think everyone is getting in touch with their Magick so well done." He met my eyes and I melted into him. His hair was lit by the golden flames of the candles and his eyes were sparkling. Sky laughed and poked Hunter. "Sorry." He shook himself out of his trance. "Right, let's do cake and presents." Wordlessly, Sky opened the circle and left for the kitchen. Hunter followed her and a babble of talking broke out.  
The door to the kitchen opened and Sky came out, her arms full of presents. She laid them gently in the centre of the circle and then waited and closed the circle behind Hunter. He was carrying a beautiful cake which was a circle with a pentacle etched in icing over the top. "Happy Birthday Morgan" was iced on the top and everyone began to sing as he set down the cake and the pile of plates he had brought.  
*Thank you* I sent to him as he joined the singing and I blushed as he sent back *I love you.* I blew out my eighteen candles in one breath and wished for happiness. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Bree and Robbie began to chant "Presents, presents" and before long, others began to take up the chant as well.  
"Okay, okay. Presents," I pretended to be annoyed and they each found the present they had given me and grabbed it. I turned to Sky first, wanting to keep Hunter's for last. I opened each package carefully, admiring first the paper it was wrapped in and then the present itself.  
Sky had given me a candle holder shaped like a pentacle, Robbie a watch, Bree a camera, Jenna a picture frame, Simon a candle, Eoife a set of Tarot Cards, Erin a book she had recommended on Magickal defences. Susanna had brought me a mirror set with different stones, another witch from Starlocket a wind chime and another a beautiful pen.  
There were five other witched from Starlocket who gave me a bracelet, a set of stones, a necklace, a book about Woodbanes and a Book of Shadows which had belonged to a witch who lived in Scarborough. Finn had brought a small trinket box, which surprised me as I didn't know him that well, Bethany a small plant which I didn't recognise but my witch sense told me it was Bodhi. Sharon and Ethan gave me a make up set, Matt book on healing, and Raven a picture frame. Alisa and Charlie handed me a scarf which flowed smoothly, rippling with colour.  
Lastly I turned to Hunter. and he handed me a heavy package wrapped in purple silk. I unwrapped it and a smooth stone fell into my hand. It was a scrying stone of black jet, but around the outside, there were small pieces of moonstone, lapis lazuli, morganite and bloodstone. All of those stones had a special meaning to us and they formed a pentacle on the stone. The polished surface was smooth and unflawed and it felt cool in my hand.  
"I had it specially made for you," he said quietly. I hugged him, my vision blurred by tears.  
"Thank you. This is perfect." He smiled and laughed. I passed the stone around and it was admired by everyone.  
When Alisa passed it back to me, I slipped it back into the silk and laid it on my pile. "Thank you everyone, I don't deserve to have such good friends."  
Beside me, Hunter cleared his throat. "Actually, there's one more thing."  
  
A/N Muahahahaha! I know, evil cliffy! Please review or I will keep you all in suspense! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you reviewers!!! It is the holidays now so I'll try and write a few more chapters if I have time.  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
Goddess she looked beautiful. She was so graceful when she opened her presents, so careful. Her joy showed at every moment and I watched her with longing. When she wrapped up her Lueg and thanked everyone, I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.  
"Actually, there's one more thing." Twenty four pairs of eyes swivelled towards me. I avoided their stares and looked only at Morgan. "Take out your Lueg," I told her.  
She unwrapped it again and held it put to me questioningly. I led her into the centre of the circle and the others filled our places, closings the gaps. We sat cross legged on the floor and Morgan sent me a message. *What are we doing?* I grinned.  
"You'll see." She raised her eyebrows, but sat with her knees touching mine. We leaned over the stone until our foreheads met and I swept her hair back over her shoulder. We shut our eyes and the window between us opened.  
I saw Morgan's confusion, but her deep trust and love for me. Once she had examined my feelings, we turned our attention to the stone. It responded instantly, and we asked it to show us what we were ready to see.  
A picture formed and we peered at it closely.  
  
***  
  
Morgan was holding a small baby. "Moira." I heard the name in my head at the same time as Morgan whispered it. Our daughter. I came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, beaming proudly.  
  
The image changed and we saw a woman standing before us. She had russet coloured hair and was bathed in a golden light. "Mother." I felt rather than heard Morgan as the woman walked towards us.  
"Morgan, my daughter." She turned to me. "Hunter. Someone here wants to see you." Another figure approached, again bathed in light. It was a woman and she had bouncing red hair and emerald green eyes. It was my mother.  
"Hunter, my son." Tears streamed from my eyes as she continued to speak. "I am so proud of you. The strength of your love for Morgan is Magick in itself. Enjoy it for it is a rare gift." She smiled at me and Mauve began to speak.  
"We cannot stay for long, but we will guide you. You have grown strong Morgan, your father and I are proud. Speak to him like Killian suggested. He needs your strength to help him." Morgan choked back a sob.  
"Son, do not cry for me. It was the power of your love for each other has allowed this, but we must return to where we belong. Have faith son, Linden does not blame you for his death. He suffers from your pain more than you will ever know. Do not weep for him anymore. Do not question yourself any more. Trust those that you love for they will guide you where we cannot. Your father was right. I want you to have it." My mind cleared and the figures began to fade.  
"Tell your father I will love him forever." I didn't know whether it was Mauve or mum speaking, but I got the impression that it was both.  
"I love you mum," we both said at the same time.  
  
***  
  
They smiled and as we drew back, they slipped from the Lueg and tears streamed down our cheeks.  
I pulled Morgan towards me and stroked her hair as she cried. The others looked startled, but I ignored them and dried Morgan's eyes.  
"Morgan." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my m(irn beatha d(n. My mum told me something there. Something I had been unsure about. She told me not to question myself anymore. To trust what Da had told me. I got a letter from him today and he gave me something. He said he wanted me to have it, and mum just told me that she wanted me to have it too. I hadn't been planning to do this yet but they've changed my mind. Morgan," I paused for breath, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you join with me in hand fasting? Will you marry me?" I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and watched as she absorbed what I had just asked her. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you reviewers!!! Especially Witches Kat, Wake Robin, Hands Off and ReesePieces.  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
"Morgan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you join with me in hand fasting? Will you marry me?"  
I looked up, shocked and saw that Hunter was staring at me intensely, searching me. It took me a moment to process what he had just asked me. Oh my god! Hunter had just asked me to marry him. My head was spinning as I tried to think clearly. What was I supposed to say? Oh goddess, I didn't know what to do.  
Hunter looked away, tying not to cry. No, no, no. Don't cry Hunter, I love you so much, don't cry. Suddenly, I knew exactly what to say.  
I took a deep breath as one word formed in my mind. "Yes." Hunter looked up at me, hardly believing what I had just said.  
"You are my m(irn beatha d(n. I love you and I always will. How could I say no to you?" As I was speaking, Hunter's eyes grew bright and he leaned towards me to kiss me. As our lips touched, Magick sparkled around us and everyone around us clapped.  
I had forgotten that they were there and I guessed that Hunter had too, but we ignored them and deepened our kiss, pressing ourselves together until, eventually, we eased apart. Our breathing was shallow and my lips felt swollen, but I didn't care. I had never felt happier and I felt like I was glowing with love and Magick.  
"Hunter. Aren't you forgetting one small thing?" Sky was looking at us bemusedly. We both looked at her in confusion.  
"Huh?" Sky rolled her eyes and a few people laughed.  
"Like..." Hunter prompted her.  
"Like, oh, I don't know. A ring?" Hunter blushed and reached into his pocket. I was bubbling with anticipation as he pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a gold band set with a single diamond. Inside, the initials DN - FE 29/3/83.  
"It was my mum's," Hunter told me gently. "She told me that she wanted me to have it when we saw her just now. My dad sent it in his letter and I got it today. He wanted you to have it too and I think it was his way of showing that we have his blessing." He smiled and slipped it onto my finger as tears of joy spilt from my eyes.  
"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me and for the first time, I looked around the circle. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Bree was sobbing into Robbie. Alyce was smiling wisely and I suspected that she had suspected what Hunter was going to do.  
"What happened when you scried?" Erin asked with interest.  
"We saw our future. We saw us together, holding our daughter." I didn't tell them that we already knew what we would call her. "When the scene changed, we saw my mother, Mauve and Hunter's mother, Fiona." I chocked back a sob and Hunter spoke for me.  
"We talked to them and they told us we had to go back to where we belonged." We were all crying now. "Mum told me to stop mourning for her and Linden, to move on." His voice broke and I clutched him tightly.  
"Mauve told me... she told me to help Ciaran with my strength. To tell him that she would always love him." I looked at Sky and saw that she was crying silently. "They told us not to question ourselves anymore, to trust the people we loved," I added quietly.  
To my surprise, Alisa moved towards me and hugged me. "Ch... Charlie gave me a spell to remind me of something that had made me happy once." My eyes flicked to Charlie briefly. "I saw my mother, but it was a memory, not in the present. That night, I had a dream about her and she told me that I had done what I was supposed to. She showed me how proud she was of me in only a few seconds. Why don't we try that spell now. Not to see either of your mums, just to remind us of a joy in our life. We could all try it together."  
I looked around the room and saw that most people were nodding.  
  
A/N I want to do the next bit as a separate chapter. Need to keep you in suspense! What will Hunter and Morgan see? What will everyone else see? Review and I'll tell you! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Muahahahaha!!! I'm evil I know. Thank you reviewers (you know who you are) please review this bit! Okay- you might not recognise all of the names but they are all characters in the books!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
"Okay," said Charlie stepping in, "I'll teach you the words and then we can give it a go." He began to teach us a short chant that I had never heard before and as we learned it, we joined him. Alisa had rejoined the others and left Morgan and I in the middle together.  
  
"Ar iobairt ar miann  
an solas goit till  
tromhad tr(th-sa."  
  
***  
  
I was standing in a grassy field and the sun was splitting the sky. Morgan approached me and kissed me lightly. We sat down together, enjoying  
being close together. When I looked up, Maeve and Ciaran were standing close by, and slightly further away, mum and Da were embracing each other. Morgan laughed and we stood together, hands linked. Mum hugged us both and  
kissed Morgan's cheek.  
"Morgan," she spoke softly, "It is wonderful to meet you at last." She turned to me. "I am so proud of you my son. Congratulations to you both." Maeve and Ciaran approached and I suppressed my hatred for Ciaran. For the  
first time since I'd met him, he looked happy and at peace.  
"Niall," He nodded at me and I returned the gesture stiffly.  
"Hunter," Maeve smiled at me and embraced Morgan. "You have made us  
proud my daughter. Your love is strong, do not waste it." She looked at Ciaran wistfully and he grimaced. "Love is the most precious gift. You have brought us here, brought us together. There are hard times ahead and you must face them without us. We will always be with you." At her words, she  
and mum faded, smiling.  
More figures began to appear, forming a circle around us. Sky, Robbie, Bree, Jenna, Simon, Thalia, Eoife, Erin, Suzanna, Alyce, Riva, Silver, the  
other members of Starlocket, Bethany, Finn, Sharon, Ethan, Matt, Raven,  
Alisa, Charlie.  
Then people who weren't at the circle in my house. Killian, Alwyn, Mary K, Mrs and Mr Rowlands, Sky's sisters, Uncle Beck and Aunt Shelagh, Robin, Patrice, Celia, Alisa's uncle Sam Curtis (who I recognised from the day I had picked her up from his house) and someone who looked very like Alisa and who I suspected might be her grandmother, Evelyn. Morgan's Aunt Eileen  
and her girlfriend Paula.  
Faint outlines of people filled the gaps. I could make out Maeve and Mum standing together. Angus, Linden, Alisa's mum Sarah Curtis. Everyone we loved was here. We all began to chant the words that Charlie had taught us.  
  
"Ar iobairt ar miann  
an solas goit till  
tromhad tr(th-sa."  
  
We began to move deasil until the Magick was at a climax. Even the Rowlands  
were smiling, but as we released the Magick, the image shattered.  
  
***  
  
Magick rained down on us and for a moment we stood quietly, trying to regain our breath. I was holding Morgan's hands and I looked into her eyes and drowned in their beauty. The others in the circle began to shift around and I laughed.  
"How much of that did you see?" Morgan asked.  
"I saw myself in the past with a dear friend and then I was in a circle with a lot of people I recognised and some I didn't." Erin spoke first.  
"Hunter," Sky began awkwardly, "Was that your mum?" I nodded and she paled.  
"It wasn't that intense when I did it in Gloucester," Alisa piped in. Charlie shook his head, looking puzzled.  
"No, you're right. It's never been that intense. I was actually in the café with Alisa. It's never been that real before. That was amazing. Especially the kis... I mean circle." Alisa blushed and smacked him playfully.  
"It must have something to do with how many emotions have been flying around tonight," Eoife said thoughtfully. A few heads nodded.  
"I wonder whether any of the other people in the circle felt that," Alyce looked puzzled. Nobody replied so I decided to wrap up.  
"I think we should dismantle the circle and then have cake," I motioned towards the uneaten cake. Sky quickly dismantled the circle and I picked up the cake and carried it through to the kitchen. I cut it and Sky and Morgan began to ferry pieces through to the living room.  
When I finally carried my own slice through, everyone was chatting and the atmosphere in the room was much more relaxed than it had been before. I stood next to Morgan who was talking to Alisa.  
"...I saw my mum at the circle and Evelyn and Sam. My mum spoke to Charlie and I when she first joined the circle. She told me to stay strong and asked Charlie to look after me." I smiled sadly.  
Once everyone had finished their cake and the noise level had dulled to a contented hum, I stood up and addressed them.  
"We've had quite some evening and we're all pretty tired. I think it's time we all got some rest. Besides, the future Mrs Niall and I have some important matters to sort out."  
Morgan thanked them all again for her presents and we stood by the door together to see them out. As we closed the door, Sky turned to us with a sly gleam in her eye.  
"I'm going to hit the sack. Don't you two stay up too long." I rolled my eyes as she went upstairs and then turned to Morgan. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'm actually feeling quite proud of myself because I have managed to drag one day out over TWELVE chapters!!!! Lol! I promise this is the last one though. No the story is not finished, but Morgan's birthday has gone on for long enough. Thank you reviewers! Please review this chapter and it would be nice to see some new names *smiles sweetly* Please!  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
Hunter scooped me up and carried me upstairs. He set me down outside his bedroom and instructed me to close my eyes. Unable to help smiling, I let him lead me in and shut the door carefully behind us. I waited like a child until he finally said, "Open your eyes."  
As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I thought was "Wow, this is nice." He had painted the walls a soft cream and, oh goddess, he had bought a beautiful new bed. It was wooden and the duvet was fresh and looked incredibly comfortable and inviting.  
He had put up shelves and pictures of us together littered both them and his desk. I saw candles around the room and I instinctively lit them with my mind. Hunter appeared to be doing the same thing and once they were all lit, the room felt even cosier.  
Absently, I picked up a picture that was on his desk. It was of Hunter, Linden, Alwyn, Daniel and a woman I now recognised as his mum, Fiona. They were all beaming at the camera and it was extremely saddening to know that they were completely oblivious to what was going to happen in what I guessed was a relatively small period of time.  
Hunter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Like it?" I nodded and he kissed me again. "Where do you want to live once we're married?" I hadn't thought through it that far and I sighed.  
"I guess we should tell my parents first. Do you think your dad knows?"  
"I have no idea."  
"That seemed pretty real. I can't imagine that they didn't feel anything at all. Can you?" He shook his head. "I can't believe we're getting married." He kissed me again and He grinned and pulled me down onto his bed. I pressed myself against him and kissed him deeply. With ours eyes shining, we slipped out of our clothes and made love. It was wonderful, beautiful, pure. My fiancé, my love, my Hunter.  
  
A/N I know it's short but I thought it tied everything up nicely. What did you all think? Review and tell me! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N A BIG thank you to all my reviewers! You have all been very kind. Enjoy!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around blindly before I remember what had happened the previous day. Automatically, I cast out my senses and felt Sky in the kitchen.  
Then it hit me. I was engaged. Oh goddess, I was getting married to Morgan. Morgan who I love. I sprang out of bed and threw on jeans and a jumper. I sprinted downstairs into the kitchen and greeted Sky.  
"Morning sleepyhead. You're up late." I smiled. She was right, I didn't usually sleep until this time. "When are you going to tell your Da?"  
"I was thinking of telling him when Alwyn gets here but that's ages away," I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have to tell him when he gets here."  
Sky put a plate of toast in front of me. "Eat." As we ate, we talked about where Alwyn was going to sleep when she arrived. We finally decided that Da could sleep in Sky's corner and she and Alwyn would share the second bedroom.  
It was just after eleven o'clock when we finished so I decided to call Morgan.  
*Morgan. I'm coming over. Have you told your parents?* I waited for a reply. *No, not yet. I want us to tell them together. See you soon.* I grinned at Sky.  
"Showtime." I grabbed my keys from the table and a coat from the cupboard. Outside, autumn leaves were falling, their colours fading. Frost lingered on the tips of the grass and plants were shrivelled against the cold. I wrapped a scarf around my face and blew out, my breath forming crystal clouds.  
I stopped at the shop and picked up the basic supplies. Eggs, bacon, sausages, bread, milk, cheese and tea for Da coming the next day.  
At the counter, I met Charlie who was buying similar things to myself. I greeted him and we talked as we waited for the slow queue to move.  
"That was amazing last night. Congratulations on your engagement. I didn't get a chance to say it before, what with all the excitement."  
I grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty exciting. Very emotional though. I mean my mum's been dead for nearly a year and I'd only seen her twice in twelve years through a bith dearc and then bam. I see her twice in one night and it was so... real."  
The assistant grabbed Charlie's shopping and started to scan it through the check out. Charlie continued to talk to me as he shoved everything into bags.  
"Yeah. My mum's been dead for years but I saw her again and Alisa saw her mum. Everyone's emotions were high and no one knew where to look or what to think." He cocked his head to one side. "What did you see before that? I was with Alisa in a café similar to the one we first met in. It was so cool."  
I paused before answering. "I was with Morgan. We were in a beautiful field. It was like one that we sat in when we did tath meanma together. That was the first time we ever trusted each other, even if it was only on a minor scale." I smiled at the memories.  
"We did it in Practical Magick and we both hated each other. She had nearly killed me and thought I was dead until we met that day, so we were a little unsure around each other. Anyway, when we looked up Ciaran and Maeve, Morgan's birth parents were standing nearby and my mum and Da were embracing each other. They told us how proud they are and gave us advice about the future..." I broke off, nearly in tears.  
Charlie picked up his bag and straightened up. "It was nice talking to you but I've got a feeling you have somewhere you want to be." He raised his eyebrows and I shook myself back to the present. Had I really just opened up to him like that?  
We exchanged our goodbyes and he left me to pay for my shopping. I climbed into my car and sat for a few moments in silence. Then I started the engine, reversed out of the space and headed towards Morgan's house.  
I pulled up outside Morgan's house and she ran out to meet me, her hair whipped by the wind. She was wearing faded jeans and a soft fleece, but she was hugging herself with the cold so I wrapped my arms around her and led her inside, out of the chill of the wind.  
As I closed the door, she buried her head in me and I prised her off, laughing. "At least let me take my coat off." Blushing she watched as I removed my outer coat and scarf and then she pounced, kissing me, first lightly and then deeply, passionately.  
When we broke away, we were both breathing heavily and she smiled at me before leading me through to the kitchen.  
Mr and Mrs Rowlands were sitting at the table and Mary K. had her head buried in the fridge. Mr Rowlands looked over the top of his paper and peered at me through his glasses.  
"Morning Hunter, lovely day isn't it?" I nodded and Morgan offered me a cup of tea. She made one for all of us except Mary K. who didn't want one and then sat down next to me. As Mary K. sat down with a glass of orange juice, Morgan cleared her throat. I reached for her hand and squeezed it, and she glanced at me thankfully.  
Mr and Mrs Rowlands looked up at her. "Mom, dad." I noticed that her hand was shaking in mine and as I leaned closer to her, I could feel that she was trembling. "We have something to tell you."  
  
A/N Will they be happy or sad? Angry or optimistic? You'll have to wait and see! Review please. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you reviewers!  
  
I'd like to address a few messages to individuals before I begin:  
  
Arwenevenstar- Thank you for your kind words. I have read Night's Child but I didn't like Hunter and Morgan being separated for that long so I wrote this. Thank you for your confidence.  
  
Wake-Robin- You have reviewed for a while now so thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Witches_Kat- Don't worry! We missed your reviews but I'm glad to have you back. Thank you for saying that I describe things well. I've always liked describing people but I have to force my self to put in description of places!  
  
Rhainnan_Star- I'm glad you are enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying yours. Many thanks.  
  
Sorcha_Naesse- Thank you! It's nice to see a new name on the list. You have been very kind.  
  
Hands_Off- Don't kill me! Please! I'm trying to update as often as possible but it takes a while to write. You need to update story! I'm enjoying it and I want to read more but you haven't updated for ages.  
  
Thank you everyone else! Hope you enjoy this bit as well!  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
I was shaking as I tried to catch mom and dad's attention. Hunter squeezed my hand and I blinked back tears as I looked at him thankfully.  
"Mom, dad." I tried to focus on Hunter's warm presence beside me. "We have something to tell you." They looked up at me expectantly and I froze, suddenly unable to speak.  
"Morgan and I wanted to tell you..." Hunter prompted. Everyone looked at me and beads of sweat broke out on my forehead. How were they going to react?  
"We're getting married." I blurted out. Mary K. gaped at us, open mouthed and my dad lowered his glasses.  
"Really?" I nodded meekly and I could see Hunter doing the same out of the corner of my eye. Mom's voice was stony. "Well I suppose you are an adult." She pursed her lips and a tear escaped from my eye.  
She watched its progress down my cheek and then smiled. "I suppose congratulations are in order then." She beamed at Hunter and I.  
Mary K. squealed and hugged me. "Wow, you're getting married." She hugged Hunter as well and then turned back to me. "Let's see it then."  
"Huh?" I looked at her blankly. "Oh...." Suddenly I realised what she was talking about and extended my left hand. The diamond glittered and Mary K. examined it from all angles.  
"Nice ring." She said finally. She moved aside to let mom and dad in.  
"Glad you approve," I said dryly. Mom and dad both approached us and hugged me and then Hunter. As dad was shaking Hunter's hand and asking him about ideas for the wedding, mom had a closer look at my ring.  
"This is a beautiful ring. I wonder where Hunter got it?" I smiled sadly.  
"It was his mom's. His dad sent it to him with his blessings. It has their initials engraved inside it. Look." I slipped the ring off and showed her the inscription.  
Once I had slipped it back on, I felt strong hands go round my shoulders. I looked up at Hunter and he smiled broadly.  
"So where are you going to have you wedding? And when? And where are you going to live?" We laughed at Mary K. as she buzzed with questions.  
"I think we'll wait for a while. I need to finish high school first." Hunter pretended to look rejected and then laughed.  
"Yeah. We need to hold out till summer and have it in the nicer weather." He agreed. I watched him as he leaned against the table. I was so happy. He looked up at me and his eyes met him.  
"Do you have any idea where you want to live afterwards?" I broke my gaze from Hunter's and looked at my mum. I shook my head.  
"I wouldn't mind moving back to England but that's not fair on Morgan. She lives here. Her life is here." I looked at him in surprise. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness for mine?  
Mary K. squealed in delight. "That's so cute! This is so romantic. I can't believe you're getting married!" We all laughed and she took a sip of her orange juice.  
"I had a feeling this was going to happen," I looked at mom, shocked.  
"What?" She smiled, but wouldn't meet my gaze. "Mum, how did you 'know' that Hunter was going to propose?"  
"I... oh this is such a cliché... I had a dream," I stared at her in disbelief.  
"You had a dream that Hunter and I were going to get married?" I couldn't help throwing out a sarcastic remark. "Wow, that must have been quite some dream." I struggled to control the threatening grin.  
"If you must know, yes, I did. It wasn't specifically about that but I was standing by a river with your dad. It was a perfect day and we sat on the bank together. While we were sitting, a person in a flowing white dress approached and told us that we should be proud of you two, for your love was strong and unwavering. She disappeared and we sat for a while together, talking about what she had meant. We assumed she was an angel," I scoffed and she cleared her throat.  
"After a while, we sensed that it was time to go and we stood up. The river faded and we found ourselves in a grassy field. There were lots of people standing in a circle, holding hands and I took the hand of the person next to me. When I looked up at the person, I saw that it was Mary K. Your dad was beside me and as I looked around, there were people I did recognise and people I didn't."  
Hunter and I locked eyes. She had felt the spell.  
  
A/N Okay so not a very big cliffy but still, enough to make you want to read on? *Smiles* Please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! Your kind words are very much appreciated.  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
My gaze locked with Morgan's. Mrs Rowlands had felt the spell. Oh goddess, had everyone else? How was this possible?  
"I could see Bree and Robbie, Alisa, Eileen, Paula, Hunter's cousin... what's she called again... oh yes, Sky, umm..."  
"That witch that came to the house when you weren't here, the woman from Practical Magick- Alyce, some other people I recognised from the party we went to, Sharon, Ethan, Matt, Raven, Jenna, Simon, Thalia, Alisa's boyfriend Charlie, Alisa's uncle, that boy who you left with after school when mum and dad were away," Morgan and I gaped at Mary K. as she paused for breath.  
"A few people who looked quite like Hunter..." She looked at me as if I would fill in the gaps, but I couldn't speak.  
"Someone who looked like Alisa's mum, a woman who looked kind of like Morgan and a man with the same eyes as her." Mary K. continued.  
"Explain." At the single, stony word spoken by her mum, Morgan began to quiver. She put her head on my shoulder, in a sign for me to do the talking.  
"Well there was a circle last night," Mary K. pursed her lips and Mrs Rowlands raised her eyebrows. I gulped. Make it good Niall.  
"We did a small spell..." Morgan tailed off at their icy stares.  
"A member of the circle suggested that we tried a spell to remind us of something which had made us happy once," they relaxed a little. "We all consented to try the spell but our emotions were supercharged and over half of us were blood witches. We think the strength of the Magick and emotions caused the spell to become turbocharged and we saw, not something that had made us happy in the past, but something that had never directly happened but that would make us happy if it did happen."  
Mary K. was standing with her mouth open, but as I finished speaking, she closed it. "So what did you see?" I looked at Morgan, unsure. *This has to come from me* She was right. I let her take charge of the conversation.  
"Well, at first Hunter and I were together in the field you saw all the people in. We had a short time together," she flashed me a quick glance, "before we met a few more people. First, we saw Hunter's parents and then we saw... we saw my birth parents."  
"Mauve and Angus?" Her mum asked quietly. Morgan shook her head and sighed.  
"Not... exactly. You see Angus wasn't my birth father. My birth father is a man called Ciaran McEwan. He is my m... Mauve's muirn beatha dan," she caught herself just in time as she spoke wistfully. Seeing the confused expressions, she explained. "They were soul mates. They had a complicated relationship but I won't go into that."  
"And how do you know this?" Mr Rowlands was calm, but I sensed an underlying curiosity. Morgan didn't answer.  
"We... met Ciaran in New York," I said slowly.  
"Did you now?" Mrs Rowlands' voice dripped with ice. I lowered my head and eased Morgan onto my lap. I clasped her to me as she began to cry.  
"Yes. We did." I met her stare defiantly until she looked sideways at Mr Rowlands. "Our parents told us how proud they were of us and gave us their blessing on our marriage. It was the only chance Morgan will ever have to meet my mum." I smiled sadly. "When they left, the members of Kithic began to appear and the people that were at my house. Then other people. Our friends, relatives, the people we love. Finally, the deceased joined and my mum and Mauve and my brother and Alisa's mum and Angus were there as well. We were surrounded by people we loved."  
Morgan wiped away some of her tears. "Everyone we love," she echoed. "It was so perfect and Magickal. They say Love is the greatest Magick and it's true..." Her voice trailed off and I rocked her back and forth.  
I could see tears shining in Mary K. and Mr Rowlands' eyes, but Mrs Rowlands' eyes remained dry, unwavering. Her lips were still pressed together and she looked very suspicious.  
"Tell me about this Ciaran." Morgan let out a cry. *I forgot to tell you. I met Killian last night. He was the one who gave me the blouse. He told me that I was to call Ciaran. Apparently he wants to speak to me.*  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner. This could be serious!" Morgan looked at me blankly and I instantly regretted my words. "Sorry." I lowered my eyes.  
"You do have a point. I just didn't want to spoil it. Besides, he doesn't have his Magick any more, he isn't dangerous." That was true. Mary K. and Mr and Mrs Rowlands were looking at us in complete confusion.  
"Will you please explain what's going on." Mary K. was wide eyed. Oh no, I had seen that look before.  
"I think you at least owe us an explanation." I sighed and Morgan nodded. Right. But how were we supposed to explain it?  
"Well like Hunter said, we met Ciaran in New York. At that time, we didn't know he was my father," I was surprised as Morgan began to speak confidently. "I met him one night and then again the next day in a bookstore without realising who he was. Ciaran was... well he was... umm..."  
"He was practising dark Magick and I had been told to investigate him," I stepped in quickly. "In the circumstances, we met him again and discovered..."  
"That he was my birth father." Morgan finished dully. We sat in silence and I gently probed into Mrs and Mr Rowlands senses. Mr Rowlands was calm, but confused and I could sense that Mary K. was scared. What surprised me, however, was the seething anger that leaked out of Mrs Rowlands. She was sitting perfectly still, but inside, she was in turmoil.  
"I want to meet him," Morgan tensed. "I want to meet him," Mrs Rowlands repeated more slowly. I stroked Morgan's hair.  
"That's not possible." I didn't leave any room for questions, but still she persisted.  
"I want to meet him, this man... your father," she spat angrily. I shook my head firmly. Apart from anything else, Ciaran was in Scotland.  
"It isn't possible," I said again. Morgan was shaking and I could sense her fear. We all jumped as the phone rang. It was Killian.  
"It's Killian," Morgan said frowning, "What could he want? I didn't even know he had my number." I grabbed the phone and handed it to her.  
"Killian?" There was a pause, "I'm a little busy right now... Uh huh... I'll phone him later... no, I'm busy right now." I leaned in closer to listen. "No, not a good time... Yes, he's here. Why?" He must be talking about me. "Yup, okay. I promise I'll phone him... yes and I'll tell Hunter unless you want to speak to him yourself?"  
Without giving him time to reply she handed the phone to me. "Hello?" The line was crackling and it was a strain to make out what Killian was saying.  
"Niall. That was some spell you lot worked last night." He had felt it too. What was going on? I shook my head and concentrated.  
"I know. What do you want?" My voice was cold and emotionless.  
"You need to make sure Morgan phones our Da," That wasn't it, was it? "Umm... I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement. You'll look after her, won't you?" I nearly dropped the phone in surprise.  
"Killian," my voice had softened, "You know I will. I love her and I always will. Anyway, since when did you become the over-protective brotherly type?" He laughed, but at my end of the line, there was silence. Oops. "Listen, I've got to go."  
"There's just one more thing," I frowned.  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Watch out." I nearly laughed. "You might be in danger." If Killian thought we were in danger then it was serious.  
"Who from?" He didn't reply immediately which suggested that he was unsure of how much to tell me or that he was nervous.  
"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is to watch out. Be careful. Goodbye Niall."  
"Wait! Killian. What's..." There was a click on the other end of the line and the phone went dead. What was going on?  
  
A/N Please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you reviewers! You have give me the encouragement I need to write.  
(One of my reviewers has commented that I draw things out over the chapters, and I have to agree with her! There is a simple solution, and that is that I will no longer start a new chapter when I switch POV's, but instead I will expand my chapters and change POV's in the middles. It's only a small change, but it means I will update less regularly but that chapters will be longer!)  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
"Hunter?" I looked at him carefully. "What's wrong? What did Killian tell you?" Hunter was frowning and he opened his mouth to tell me and then saw the icy stares that my family were giving him. *I'll tell you later* I nodded.  
"Who was that?" Crap. I turned towards my parents slowly, dreading their reaction. Mom's eyes were narrowed and Mary K. looked like she was about to cry.  
"It was... my brother." I cringed as my family absorbed this information, expecting an outburst. It didn't come.  
"Phone him back." I hung my head and felt Hunter running his hand through my hair.  
"I can't." I choked. Mom looked like she wanted to strike me and I shrank into Hunter, sobbing. What was going on?  
"What's his name?" Mary K. asked timidly. I smiled at her and Hunter replied for me.  
"Killian." Sensing that Mary K. wanted to hear more I lifted my head and met her eyes. They were lined with tears and I could sense that she was worried. Worried that I preferred Killian to her because he was my brother by blood.  
"He's... charismatic. Very confident. A real party guy but he's very caring. He can be a little reckless though." Hunter laughed.  
"A little?" He had a point. I thought of the time he had taught me weather Magick, the times he had been drunk, the time when he used the hawks true name. I sighed.  
"Okay, a lot then." Mom and dad didn't laugh. Mary K. let out a nervous giggle, but silenced herself at a glare from mom.  
"Phone him back and invite him over." I blinked at mom. "Invite him and any other family members you might have that are lurking out there." I shook my head. "Well at least invite him and your father," she said with a sigh.  
"I'll try." It wasn't a promise but it seemed to please mom a little. She nodded stiffly and got up. She left the room and dad followed, looking at me as if he wanted to apologise for how harsh mom had been. Mary K. looked between us and then hugged each of us un turn before going upstairs.  
"What did Killian say?" Hunter rubbed his hand over his chin like he does when he's thinking and I grinned.  
"He said that we're in danger." What? He hadn't mentioned that to me. "He wouldn't tell me who from or how he knew, he just said that we're in danger."  
"If Killian thinks we're in danger then it's serious." He nodded.  
"Exactly." I bit my lip. Who were we in danger from? Ciaran didn't have his powers anymore. Who else could it be?  
"I'd better phone Ciaran." I picked up the phone and fished about for the piece of paper Killian had given me the previous night. "Hang on, the number's upstairs." I ran upstairs and searched my room frantically until I found it.  
When I went back downstairs, Hunter was pacing the kitchen and I grabbed the phone. To my surprise, Hunter caught my wrist and held it.  
"No. Use the phone at my house." I looked at him blankly. "So your parents don't see that you made a long distance call and then dial the number to find out who you were calling." Good idea.  
We grabbed our coats and climbed into his car.  
  
***  
  
When we arrived at Hunter's, I could sense that Sky was home. As we walked into the kitchen, she stood up, grinned at us and left. Wordlessly, Hunter handed me the phone and I dialled the number on the slip of paper.  
I shivered in anticipation as the phone rang and rang until, at last, it was picked up. "Hello?" I didn't recognise the voice.  
"Hello. It's Morgan Rowlands speaking. Could I speak to Ciaran MacEwan please?" I tapped my fingers as I waited.  
"Morgan?" His voice sounded husky and he was breathing quickly.  
"Ciaran. You wanted me to call?"  
"Yes daughter. I presume Killian told you." I nodded stupidly even though he couldn't see it. "Good. I wanted to talk to you." He paused. "Happy birthday for yesterday. Did you get my present yet?"  
"No. Not yet." My answer was clipped and emotionless.  
"Well you'll get it soon, I hope." Was that it? He wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday? I suspected there was something else.  
"There's something else." Ah hah! I thought triumphantly. I knew it! "I want to warn you about something... someone." I sat up a little straighter.  
"What?"  
"There is someone who wants to harm you and I can do nothing to stop them. I am powerless." Sure you are.  
"Really now, and you know this because...." I flicked a glance at Hunter.  
"That hurts daughter but I will forgive you. You have betrayed me for your seeker boyfriend on many occasions..."  
"Actually, he's not a seeker any more. He's helping with the new charter. And besides, he's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"You should be. He's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancé. We're getting married." Hunter was watching me with interest and I smiled at him.  
"Congratulations." He seemed to have brightened since I told him that Hunter wasn't a seeker any more, but I still sensed that he disapproved. I wondered if he had felt the spell and decided to ask him.  
"Did you feel the spell last night? A few people did."  
"I was wondering what that was. That was strong Magick. I saw your mother." I held my breath. "She was so beautiful." I snorted.  
"Yeah, until you killed her." I spat. There was silence and I wondered if he was going to hang up. Eventually, he replied.  
"You don't understand daughter," He said slowly. "You would have done the same." Would I? I tried to imagine killing Hunter in that way, but I couldn't.  
"Would I now?" I said coldly. "I have to go. Thanks for the present. Bye." I slammed the phone out and sank into Hunter's arms, weeping.  
We stayed that way for a long time until I prised myself away. He got up and put the kettle on before sitting down again.  
"Want anything to eat?" I shook my head. Suddenly, I leapt up and ran to the bathroom. As I knelt down beside the toilet, I retched and threw up my breakfast. My stomach was heaving and I felt awful. Hunter stayed beside me as I threw up again and then shakily got to my feet.  
Hunter scooped me up and carried me upstairs, where he laid me down on his bed. He fetched a damp cloth and ran it over my neck and cleaned me up. When he was finished, he lay down beside me, his strong arms surrounding me.  
"Tell me what Ciaran said." Everything he had said poured out of my mouth and Hunter waited in silence, stroking my hair until I was finished.  
"Hmmm. He and Killian gave similar warnings. I don't think it's Ciaran. I shook my head.  
"He wouldn't warn us if it was him and anyway, there was something about the way he spoke about it. Like he genuinely wanted to warn me, to keep me from danger."  
"He's your father." I sighed. "Speaking of father's, mine is flying over tomorrow. Will you come to pick him up at the airport with me? I want us to tell him together." I nodded.  
"His flight gets in at three-ish. How about I pick you up at two and we can spend some time together? That sound okay?"  
"Sounds good," I said nuzzling against him. All of a sudden, I felt sick again and I rushed to the bathroom before I vomited.  
  
A/N Please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! A few individual comments first:  
  
Sunshine-Faery- Thank you for your reviews! (See- your cute review did get you a mention!) Your stories are really good so I'm glad you like mine!  
  
RhiannanStar- Thanks you! You've been very kind!  
  
Wake-Robin- I don't know yet! I'm not sure since she's still at school, but I'll make up my mind soon!  
  
Hands Off- This isn't really a thanks for the reviews- it's a HURRY UP AND UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!  
  
I'm going to twist my storyline in with some of the ideas in Night's Child (but not the whole Hunter dies part). Enjoy!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
"Hello love," I kissed Morgan gently and she kissed me back. My gloved hands roamed over her hair and I could feel her running her hands over my jumper. We stood like that for long time until we eased apart and climbed into my car to warm up.  
I rubbed my hands together and held them in front of the heater. "Feeling any better?" Morgan had been sick a few times the previous day and when she had left my house, her face had been ashen.  
"A little. I was sick a few times this morning," she sighed and I wished that I could just kiss it all away. "I'm sure it's just because of the worry." She was probably right.  
"We'd better get going if we want to be on time for Da." It was about a half hour drive to the airport and Da had called me before he left to tell me that the plane was on time.  
I started the engine, and we drove in comfortable silence. "How... how should we tell him?" Morgan asked hesitantly.  
I shrugged. "I don't think there's any easy way, but I suspect he might know already if he felt the spell. Besides, he sent me the ring, he must have some idea." She nodded thoughtfully.  
A few minutes later, I parked the car outside the airport and leaned back to wait for Da. He appeared after ten minutes, lugging a heavy case behind him. I got out of the car and waved him over.  
"I'll put that in the boot for you." I reached out and lifted the case, trying not to stagger under the weight. "How was your journey?"  
"It was alright, thanks son." He climbed into the back of the car and greeted Morgan, leaving me to close the boot.  
He talked to us about England and Alwyn for a little while. About how grown up Alwyn was, how nothing had changed.  
"That was quite some spell you cast last night," I was startled by the sudden change of topic. So he had felt it too.  
"Mmm... You know then?" I wasn't specific but something told me I didn't have to be. His face broke out in a broad grin.  
"Aye. Congratulations to both of you. I have a gift for you." Morgan laughed and he reached into his travel bag.  
"This is from Alwyn," he held up a small parcel wrapped in silver paper. He handed it to Morgan who unwrapped it eagerly. I watched out of the corner of my eye.  
"Wow, what a beautiful book!" Morgan opened a book which was bound in green and a piece of paper fluttered out of it. She picked it up and read the note aloud.  
"Congratulations! This is a small present for you two. It's a Book of Shadows/ Photo album (you can choose) for you to share and record your lives together in it. I've already stuck in a few pictures for you. It's not much, but I've got my eye on something special for a wedding present. Hope you enjoyed your birthday Morgan, if you didn't just blame it on my brother. Blessed Be, Alwyn"  
She laid the note on the dashboard and flicked through the book. She smiled as she looked at Alwyn's pictures. I glanced at them quickly, trying to concentrate on the road at the same time. There was one of mum, Da, Alwyn, Linden and I. Another of Sky and I together and then one of Morgan and I which had been taken just before she left for Scotland.  
I jerked my attention back to the road and prevented the car from diving off into a ditch. Morgan turned the page and I risked another glance. There were two more pictures. One of Alwyn and Da with Uncle Beck, Aunt Shelagh and Sky's two youngest sisters. The last was of Kithic. It had been taken on Beltane, the night Morgan and I first made love.  
"This is from me," Morgan shut the book and placed it on her lap before twisting to reach whatever Da was holding. As she brought it forwards, I saw that it was a white envelope and she opened it carefully.  
Morgan pulled out a card and opened it. "M... Mr Niall..." She had paled and I wondered what she had found.  
"Call me Daniel," Da corrected her casually.  
"Daniel... This is too much. We can't accept this." Her hands were shaking and I ripped my eyes away from the road to look at what she was holding. It was a cheque.  
"How much for?" I couldn't read the figures while trying to drive but I was very curious and couldn't wait any longer.  
"T... Ten thousand dollars." I nearly crashed the car into the tree we were passing, but I regained control at the last second.  
"It's for your house," Da didn't look like he was worried or like he regretted giving the money to us. In fact, he looked happy and contented. "You need someplace to live don't you? I want to help."  
"Thank you M... Daniel. This is way too much." He smiled and leaned back in his seat. I sent a message to Morgan. Ten thousand dollars? Where did he get that much money from? Morgan glanced at Da before replying. I don't know, but it looks like he really wants us to have it.  
"There's something else in there." Morgan reached into the envelope and pulled out a silver chain. She cupped it in her hands and looked at it. "It was Fiona's."  
At his words, Morgan held up the chain to let me have a better look. It was a silver locket, shaped like a heart and set with one glittering emerald.  
"That's your birthday present Morgan," she fastened it around her neck and turned to let him see. "Beautiful. The emerald was like Fiona's eyes," he said wistfully, "And Hunter's at that. It'll remind you of him when your not with him."  
Just then, I pulled up outside my house and we all clambered out. I got the suitcase out of the boot and dragged it inside. Sky and Da were already deep in conversation by the time I had taken it upstairs and Morgan was watching them in amusement.  
"Has Sky told you about the warnings we got yesterday?" He shook his head. "Well we got a phone call from Killian warning us about something and then Morgan called Ciaran later and he warned her about something similar. They wouldn't tell us who it was, but they were both very concerned and if Killian thinks we're in danger, we are."  
Morgan leapt up and ran out of the room. I could hear her throwing up in the bathroom and I went through to clean her up. I picked up a washcloth and wiped her face clean, twisting her hair behind her shoulder to keep it clean.  
"It's okay," I soothed. I lifted her up and her arms went around my neck. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. I rocked her back and forth until her cries became muffled sobs. "I'm here, it's okay, it'll be alright." I helped her up and she let me lead her back into the kitchen.  
Sky and Da were talking in low voices, but as we came in, they stopped. "Hunter," Morgan said shakily, "I want to go home." I nodded and she leaned heavily on me as we made our way out to my car.  
I dropped her off in front of her house and opened her door to let her out. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She kissed me gently. "I'll take that as a yes."  
I watched as she staggered along the path and into her house. I love you She turned and smiled at me, and I wished that her smile would never end.  
  
A/N Things are about to get hard for them! I'm still not entirely sure what is going to happen so any ideas would be appreciated, but I've got a rough idea. Please Review!  
(I'm sorry if I take a while to update but I have exams next week, I'm practising really hard for my dancing exam and I've got loads to do for my Duke of Edinburgh! As you can see, I'm just a tiny bit busy, but if you review then I might find the time to write sooner!!!) 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you reviewers! You are my bestest friends blows kisses  
  
Hands Off- Sorry! I should really be thanking you so Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!  
  
RhiannanStar- Thank you loyal reviewer!  
  
Wake Robin- I know! I want that much money from my dad too!!! Lol, thanks for the review.  
  
And finally. To my newest reviewer tictac- shut the fuck up and piss off! Understood? Yippee! Bye bye! Not satisfied? Well then let's take a vote: All in favour of me stopping my (and I quote) "crap"writing, in which I just "take bits from the other books she's written but change them a bit like the first chapter...the meeting in the cafe and break up thingy and also the Mary k dressing her...its just boring and crap" say in their review. Those who would like me to keep writing, also say in their review. He/ she adds at the end "oh and do me and others a favour...stop writing." I'm doing you a favour hun- I'm asking the people who matter the most (AKA not you!!!) (Sorry to my faithful reviewers for that little rant but just tell me what you think!)  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
"Morgan! There's a parcel for you." I groaned and rolled off my bed. It was probably time to get up for school anyway, but that didn't make getting up any easier.  
I trudged downstairs and picked up the offending article. It was surprisingly heavy and I could feel the trickle of Magick through the paper. Not wanting to open it in front if my all ready Magick wary family, I dragged it upstairs and flopped down in the chair beside my bed. I reasoned that if I lay down on my bed again, I would fall back to sleep and be late for school, again.  
I ripped open the envelope and tried to read the card and letter through sleep blurred eyes.  
  
Dear Morgan,  
Happy Birthday! You are eighteen now and I feel that you are of the age to receive this. It is my first book of shadows and I hope that you will find it interesting. You may wonder why I have given it to you, but you of all my children should understand and learn from my knowledge. Inside the card, you will find a white envelope. There is a small cheque in there and details of a trust fund which I have set up for you. Use it wisely.  
I have enclosed a small box for Hunter which I trust you to give him and I ask you not to open it on his behalf.  
Take care, Daughter. Many happy returns, Ciaran.  
  
I put down the letter and picked up the card. It showed an incredible view over a lake, with glittering water and ripples. I reached out as if to touch the card and see if I could feel the water. I pulled my hand away as it struck card. I smoothed it open, feeling embarrassed.  
  
To Morgan,  
  
Happy Birthday! Your Mother would have been proud of you.  
  
Best wishes, Ciaran  
  
I brushed away a tear as I leant down to peer at the photo Ciaran had taped in. It was of my mother. She was beaming and Ciaran had his arm draped around her. They both looked light-hearted, spirited. I wiped back more tears as I gazed at their broad smiles.  
As I fumbled to open it, I dropped the other envelope and bent down to pick it up. Two pieces of paper were inside, a crisp, white sheet of paper and a small, narrow rectangle. I read the letter first.  
  
Dear Ms MacEwan-Riordan,  
A trust fund has been set up in the name of Morgan MacEwan-Riordan by Ciaran MacEwan. The sum of £20,000 has been paid into this account and a further £1000 will be paid in each year. Details of your account are enclosed below.  
Nicholas White, Clerk of Worldwide Bank  
  
How dare he set the account up under the name of Riordan-MacEwan? He knew that my name was Morgan Rowlands! Soon to be Morgan Niall, my brain added silently. I fumed as I skimmed over the account details, my mouth agape. £20,000? That was... my maths brain did a quick calculation... about $30,000. I pulled out the cheque and saw that it was for £1000 pounds. I cursed Ciaran for writing it in pounds, but then I remembered how generous he was being and my anger subsided to a pout.  
I rattled the little box with interest. What was in here? I shoved it into my bag before my curiosity overwhelmed me. I would give it to Hunter when I saw him later.  
"Morgan!" I jumped as Mary K. appeared at the door, and I hastily shoved my present under a pile of books. "Oh good, you're up!" She twirled around and skipped out of the room.  
Taking the hint, I stalked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I was waiting for the water to heat, my stomach gave warning that it was going to rebel and I bolted across to the sink.

( ! )( ! )( ! )( ! )( ! )( ! )( ! )

"Morganita!" Robbie tilted his head to one side. "No offence but you don't look so good." I shrugged and downed the last of my diet coke. I threw it into a passing trash can as we walked to the coven hangout.  
Everyone looked up as I came in and I grinned self-consciously. I sat down next to Alisa and Bree swept back her minky, dark hair with one hand before giving Robbie a quick kiss.  
"So, how does it feel being engaged?" Everyone stared at me expectantly and I blushed. Sub-consciously, I fiddled with my engagement ring.  
"Not that much different," I admitted. "My parents trust me more though," Bree grinned slyly and Robbie raised his eyebrows. "It'll feel more definite when we move in together."  
"When do you plan on doing that?" Alisa asked, "I can't wait to move out of my house." I gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"Hmm. I don't blame you. When's the baby due?" I knew her sibling was due soon and her dad and step-mom were making major changes to prepare for it.  
"Next week," she groaned, "I'm dreading it!" Suddenly her face lit up. "Charlie's going to try and come up though." I grinned.  
"He only went away yesterday," I teased. She shrugged. "I know how you feel," She smiled and bit her lip. "What's everyone doing for Christmas?"  
A few people shrugged but Bree spoke up. "Robbie and I are going to New York." We exchanged a look and Robbie blushed. "What about you?"  
"I'm not sure yet, but Hunter mentioned something about getting Alwyn over." Just then, the bell rang and I jumped. "I still haven't got used to that." Everyone laughed and trundled off to class.  
  
A/N That wasn't a great chapter, but as I said before I'm really busy and it's the best I can do in the circumstances. Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys keep me going! I'd just like to add a few personal messages.  
  
Witches Kat- Your review made me laugh. "Stick that in her pipe and smoke it!" Hehe!  
  
Taz- Glad to see you like the story! It would be great if you could sign the review so I could read any of your stories (if you have any).  
  
Jade Moon- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so much!  
  
Rhiannan Star- Don't Worry- I won't! Lol, just wanted a little proof that tictac was alone in her thinking.  
  
JessicaShade'sWiccaSide- It's really encouraging to see new faces on the list, I hope you keep reviewing. Smiles hopefully.

Authistic- Another new face! I hate it when that happens! It really annoys me when it takes out the little stars. I use a lot of them and I have to find different things to use!   
  
Wake Robin- I agree. It isn't about the reviews, but it's definitely a perk. I must admit that if there wasn't anyone reading my stories, I would be less likely to continue them. Still, it's nice to see you guys being so supportive. Fumes more about stupid people who post nasty reviews (not to name anyone- TICTAC!!!) Lol.  
  
Well tictac, you have been overruled, so go stick it up there.  
  
I was going to dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers, but something happened today and I changed my mind. I dedicate this chapter to the memory of Francesca McLeman- Friend and neighbour. May her spirit live on through all her friends, but especially in her son, Martin.  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
"What's this?" I asked Morgan as she produced a small box covered in black paper from her bag. I could not quite place the vibrations I was getting from it, but they seemed familiar.  
Morgan waited until I had ripped off the paper until she answered. "I got a letter from Ciaran today." I nearly dropped the box in surprise. She watched me in amusement. "He sent me some things and asked me to give you this."  
Suddenly, my curiosity to open the box evaporated. I still wanted to open it, but what could Ciaran want to give me? She laid a hand over mine. "He wants you to have it." I nodded.  
I undid the clasp and swung open the box's hinges. Inside, a pink diamond glittered. Without thinking, I turned away from Morgan to shade it from her view while I read the note that was tucked down the side. Without really watching what I was doing, I unfolded the note, mesmerised by the fine band of gold which housed the diamond.  
  
Dear Hunter,  
You will have seen what is in the box by now, but I want to tell you a little about it. Before you ask, it is not spelled. It is the ring that I had planned to give to Morgan's mother, Maeve, once I had filed for a divorce from my first wife Grania. I know that you will keep it safe and I ask you to give it only to the one you love with all your heart and soul. Do not make the same mistakes as I did, for they will always haunt you.  
Fair Winds, Ciaran  
  
I slapped the box shut and shoved it into my pocket as Morgan tried to peer over my shoulder. "What's in it?" She asked eagerly. Something in her voice made me realise that she had wanted to see what was inside from the moment she had received it this morning.  
I turned to face her so quickly that I knocked her over. I caught her lightly, and in an attempt to distract her, I kissed her. In the end, I forgot about the ring myself.  
  
)o( ! )o( ! )o( ! )o(  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
"You still feel weird," Hunter stated quietly. I shrugged and gazed out of the car window. We were on our way to Practical Magick and I still had not told Hunter about the money Ciaran had sent.  
"Ciaran sent us some... he sent us some money. He says there's more in a trust fund." Hunter raised his eyebrows and I looked away quickly as I met his eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"Did he now?" He struggled to keep his voice neutral, casual, and I nearly shook him, until I remembered that he was driving, and had to concentrate on the road.  
"It's me Hunter. Don't try that." He sighed and we drove in silence until we reached the outskirts of Red Kill.  
"How much?" I did not answer as we turned into the street Practical Magick was on and Hunter parked the car. When the engine died away, I spoke.  
"Twenty Thousand Pounds. There was a cheque for one thousand pounds in with his letter." I looked sheepishly at Hunter who was gaping at me.  
"That's about..." He did a quick mental calculation, "...$31500. Where did he get that much money from? I thought you said Grania had sued him big time after their divorce?" I nodded.  
"He must have set up the account before she got a chance to do that. I'm surprised he hasn't closed the account and withdrawn the money." A single tear escaped from my eye. "He hates me." Hunter gathered me onto his knee and kissed away my tears.  
"You're still being sick, aren't you?" I nodded glumly and he looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to see something deep within. "Could you be pregnant?" He asked quietly.  
The air in the car seemed to freeze as I stared at him in shock. "Wh... what?" He recoiled, suddenly cautious.  
"We have to think through every possibility," he mumbled. I was to stunned to speak, but it pained me to look at him. "Never mind. Forget it."  
Unnaturally timid, he tilted my head and kissed me. Tears streamed down my face as he kissed me again, and again, and again.  
Gradually, I started to respond, and kissed him back with a passion which shook me to the core. I caught a glimpse of green before I closed my eyes and lost myself in Hunter.  
  
A/N It's very short but it's quite an important chapter for Morgan and Hunter's relationship. The next chapter is more exciting (promise)! Any ideas on the little matter Hunter brought up? I don't know what to do about that so any help would be appreciated! I am quite busy just now so bear with me, okay? Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** This chapter is very long (and very important)!!! It took me a little while to write so I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's disjointed because I wrote it in several parts, between funerals, homework, dancing and all the rest of it. A few notes to my reviewers before I start.  
  
Authistic- It's so nice to see someone new reviewing regularly, so thank you! I live in Scotland, where do you stay?  
  
Wednesday 18- I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Witches Kat- I'm not sure what to do yet. I'll just make it up as I go along, but I appreciate the idea.  
  
Taz- I can't wait to read this story your working on, lol. Thanks for the review! They are very encouraging.  
  
Wake Robin- Hope I haven't been keeping you hanging too much. I know the updates are slow but there is so much to do at this time of year!  
  
Mystic- I didn't make it very clear. Hunter was only asking because she was ill and he wanted to know why. Morgan was upset because she doesn't think she could be pregnant as they use protection. Whether she is or isn't pregnant is a different matter- I haven't made my mind up whether she's being sick because she is pregnant or because of the Magick being worked against then (oops, might've said too much!!!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all of my loyal reviewers, you guys are my encouragement! Thank you all -enjoy!  
  
**Morgan's POV:-  
**  
_ I was standing by the sea, and Hunter was beside me. I could feel his warmth and instantly knew it was him. A young child was playing in front of us and we watched her with pride. Hunter wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked sideways up at him, expecting to see his beautiful sea green eyes.  
It was not Hunter. Raggedy short brown hair tossed by the sea breeze crowned a smooth tan face. My eyes locked on two pools of gold, like tiger's eye.  
A scream escaped me and I stepped backwards, feeling hot tears prickle in my eyes. As he tried to embrace me, I stumbled away, barely noticing a young couple I rushed past. As I clambered up a path, I glanced back, and saw that that the couple were locked passionately.  
A flash of blonde hair caught my eye and as I steadied my trembling hand on the rail, I watched Hunter kiss the woman who was clinging to him. His eyes were closed, but as he sensed my stare, he looked up, and in that moment, my whole life crumbled away. My vision blurred as tears started to stream from my eyes. I ran.  
Someone had followed me. Was it Hunter? Had he come to tell me that he had been spelled? No. Something about the way he had looked at me told me he had wanted to kiss that woman. His love for me had died. He didn't love me. Who was she?  
Feet were pounding on the stone, muffled by the sand. Who was coming? I sprinted along the road until I came to an abrupt halt, as my legs threatened to collapse. My lungs were burning and as I gasped for breath, I wanted to die._ [Hunter. I need you.] _I sent the message without thinking, an automatic response to being in pain. A firm hand clasped around my wrist.  
"What's wrong Morgan? Why did you run away?" I stared in horror at Cal, trying to process what he had just said. "Come on, let's go back." He grabbed my hand again, but I snatched it away.  
"I don't love you." The words escaped my lips before I could stop them, and Cal looked genuinely hurt. He frowned and as I tried to walk away, he pulled me back.  
"How can you say that?" I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "We've made our life together, we have a daughter. How can you say that you don't love me? You are my muirn beatha dan."  
His words reopened an old wound and I felt numb, shocked. "Excuse me? I don't remember loving you. I love Hunter. Hunter is my muirn beatha dan."  
"What? Who's Hunter?" I felt as if I'd just been slapped. "Tell me, who's Hunter?" I blinked at him, trying to sense whether he was joking.  
"Hunter. You know fine well who he is. Your half brother. Don't try to cover that up. You hate him. I know you do so don't pretend you don't." He staggered backwards.  
"Wh... how do you know about Hunter? You've never met him! I never told you about him!" He demanded. I pursed my lips.  
"Don't lie. You know I've met Hunter. I love Hunter." He grabbed me roughly and I fumbled to get away from him, but he was too strong and his grip was too tight. "Let go!"  
He pulled me back towards the beach, and tears stained his t-shirt as they dripped steadily from my eyes. Hunter watched him drag me, frowning._ [Help me Hunter. I need you!] _His eyes flicked to me, and widened. As we disappeared out of view, he sprinted after us.  
"Let go of her," I sagged to the ground as I heard Hunter's firm English accent. "What are you doing?"  
"Hunter!" They faced each other and their eyes glittered with hatred. "Don't hurt each other. Please, Hunter. Don't hurt him." Hunter glanced at me in confusion.  
"How do you know Morgan?" I stopped screaming at Cal's gentle question. What was going on? Why didn't he remember what happened. Why did he think I loved him?  
"Don't be so stupid Cal, we met in Widow's Vale. You tried to kill each other. I nearly killed him..." I choked out, "You died Cal. You tried to kill me, but you died. Your mother killed you, when she tried to kill me. You got in the way." My voice cracked. "I fell in love with Hunter."  
Hunter eyed me suspiciously. "Where's Widow's Vale?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Cal smirked.  
"What? How can you not remember?" I stared deep into his eyes, searching for some trace of recognition. Seeing nothing, I tried another approach. "Do you remember this?" I added softly.  
He was caught off guard as I kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
"Morgan." He stared at me for a second and then his eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around me and he deepened the kiss. Cal wrenched us apart, a look of disgust on his face.  
The woman Hunter had been kissing approached and she froze as she weighed up the scene in front of her. Without speaking, she walked up to Hunter and pushed him. Hard. He was knocked off balance, and I reached out to steady him. He smiled at me as the woman walked away without a backwards glance.  
_ [You will pay.]_ I knew the words had come from the woman, but I gave no sign that I had heard her. I turned back to Cal and Hunter. "Leave now Cal." He shook his head.  
"Not without you." I scoffed and shoved him away as he tried to embrace me._ [I don't love you.] _I sent. He turned on his heel and followed the woman, leaving Hunter and I alone.  
"Do you not remember?" Hunter shook his head. "Nothing? At least you remembered my name." I sighed and he tilted my chin in a way which was so familiar.  
"There's something about you. Something that makes me feel different." Without waiting for him to go on, I stepped towards him and kissed him softly. It was now dark, but the world seemed timeless as we lay on the warm sand. His hand roamed up my back, stroking my hair. I put a hand other his shirt and gently prised it off him.  
In understanding, he lifted my top over my head and began to undo his jeans. We joined our souls under the moon, with only the rippling water as our witness.  
Suddenly, a bolt of jagged lightening forked through the sky, and was followed by an echo of thunder. I shuddered and Hunter held me closer. Another bolt lit up the beach, and I looked round to see Cal approaching with an athame.  
His golden eyes were glowing with hatred. Hunter gathered up his clothes, and pulled them on. I looked around desperately, finding my underwear and T-shirt. Where were my pants? I spotted them about a metre away and quickly shoved them on. I stood up just as Cal reached me.  
"You just slept with my wife," Cal spat. I stepped towards him and smacked him hard across the face. Being with Hunter had renewed my lost confidence.  
"I'm not your wife. Never call me that." I quickly checked that I was not wearing a ring and was relieved to find I was not. Cal stood frozen, unsure of his next move. Taking the opportunity, I crossed to Hunter and took his hand.  
"Fine," Cal snapped. "You're not my wife. But we've been together for five years. Tonight was the night. I'd bought the ring and everything." Steadily I met his gaze.  
"Really. And what makes you think that I would accept your proposal? I feel no ties to you." Hunter squeezed my hand. _[There is our daughter.]_ "She is not yours. Not any longer." Cal stumbled, temporarily stunned.  
"Of course she is." I shook my head slowly as my daughter approached. I smiled at her, and her green eyes lit up. She looked between Hunter and Cal, as if deciding which to go to. Eventually, she gave up and came to me. "No! She is mine Morgan. You can't change that."  
Hunter was watching Moira in amazement as she offered me a tiny hand. I felt simmering anger and turned back to Cal. He was still staring at me, his eyes wide.  
"You died Niall. Why are you here? What do you want with us?" I scoffed at Cal and he pushed me over. I struggled top stand, but he cast a binding spell and I fell to the ground once again.  
"I didn't die. I woke up in a home in Ireland. The only thing anyone knew about me was that my name was Hunter Niall."  
"Morgan doesn't need you. She has me." I gritted my teeth and pushed through the binding spell. Though it was complex, I had suffered worse. "Go back to where you came from Niall. You don't belong here. Morgan belongs with..."  
"I belong with Hunter!" I screamed, finally breaking the spell. Cal whirled round to look at me. "I don't love you Cal. There was a time once, before I first met Hunter. Not any more."  
"You met Hunter only an hour ago." I glanced at my watch. "You had never met him before. You loved me. You still love me," He sneered.  
"I don't." Cal withdrew and began to call his power to him. Before I had time to think, he had thrown a spell towards me. It struck me and I fell, sending one last message._ [I love you Hunter.] _The world went black.  
  
_ I screamed and sat bolt upright._ [Hunter. Please come.]_ I waited for a few minutes before Hunter responded._ [On my way.]_ I paced my room and wiped away my tears as I waited for him to come.  
Suddenly, I felt a tug on my heart and a pain like part of me had been extinguished.  
  
**A/N** Phew, told you it was long! Just for the record, that was a dream. It might have been a bit confusing and I'm sorry if it was, but it's very important. It will all be explained properly later- promise!!! I'm going to be away for a week so please don't worry when I don't review! I'll try to update as soon as I get back! Please review and tell me whether you think Morgan should be pregnant or not! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been on this week, but I was in Belgium and I couldn't get to a computer. The good thing is that I know how the stories going to go (at last)!!! I did promise I'd try to update today so here goes.  
  
Mystic- Thank you very much!  
  
Pipergirl2003- It was quite freaky, wasn't it?  
  
Wake Robin- All will be revealed over the next few chapters. It's all starting to take shape.  
  
Anna- Thanks for the ideas. I've thought about it, and I've decided what to do, but your ideas really helped!  
  
JessicaShade'sWiccaSide- I'm glad you like it!  
  
AUtHiStIc- I've decided what to do about Morgan, so you'll find out soon. Ciaran is still alive just now- he's not dead yet! I have heard of Singapore- my geography isn't that bad, lol. I do have MSN messenger. I don't go on it that often, but I do have it so add me if you want.  
  
Taz- They swapped more than I had intended to, but it actually worked quite well.  
  
Rhiannan Star- Thank you so much! I hate Cal as well, and you're going to hate him even more soon (if the plan works out). My holiday was great, but it was very sad because we were at the battlefields. I hadn't realised how many people died. It was just a number before.  
  
Witches Kat- It was a bit confusing because I didn't really explain what had happened before the scene in the dream. It will be made more clear soon- I promise!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There are so many of you, but I think I've mentioned everyone! Hope you like this chapter (and understand it a bit better).  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
As the clock chimed half past six I was still pacing my bedroom. Everything seemed dimmed, as if it wasn't quite as colourful as it had been before. I felt sick, and it was a struggle just to stand, but I felt as if I couldn't sit down.  
The phone rang and I jumped. "Morgan?" It was Sky. I nodded stupidly, but then remembered she could not see me.  
"Yes? Have you seen Hunter?" I picked up on waves of panic and deep sadness at the mention of Hunter's name, and sat up a little straighter.  
"Can you come over? Please. It's important." She hung up and I looked at the phone for a second before slamming it down and pulling off my pyjamas. Within five minutes I was sitting in my car fully dressed. I turned the key and Das Boot's engine gave a comforting growl.  
"Morgan, come in." I smiled nervously at Sky and went into the living room where Daniel was sitting with his head in his hands. Sky closed the door behind me and sat down on the other sofa. I noticed that she looked unnaturally pale as well, and I frowned in confusion.  
"What's going on? Where's Hunter?" Daniel flinched when I said his name and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I sprang to my feet. "Where is he? Tell me, dammit! Just tell me!"  
"Morgan, please sit down. Let me explain." Sky motioned for me to take the empty seat and without thinking I sank into it. "Hunter left the house this morning and he hasn't come back. He didn't leave a note or anything..."  
"He came to see me." I interrupted, not caring if I was being rude. "Where is he? He didn't come to my house though." Sky looked at me silently and bit her lip.  
"Morgan..." The phone rang and she grabbed it quickly. "Yes... Really?" The last of the colour in Sky's face drained away. "I understand. Thank you." She whispered.  
"Who was that? Was it Hunter? Where is he, I don't understand." Daniel stood up suddenly and walked across to Sky.  
"That was them, wasn't it?" Sky nodded solemnly. "What did they say? Have they found anything new?" I looked between them in confusion.  
"What's going on?" Anxiety was pressing on me from all sides. I wanted to know where Hunter was. Now.  
"He's dead Morgan." Sky covered her mouth as the words spilled out and the world began to spin. The floor rushed up to meet me and the world went black.  
  
)o()o()o(  
  
I struggled to sit up as an awful stench reached my nose. A wave of memories washed over me, and I felt someone put a hand on my back to steady me as I swayed drunkenly.  
"Please tell me that's a lie." I was finally able to make out Sky who was crouched in front of me. Daniel came up from behind and kneeled down.  
"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." I sipped the drink and nearly spat it all over him and Sky. I pushed it away and, to my surprise he didn't argue.  
"Does it feel like a lie?" Sky asked me quietly. I shook my head. Hunter couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. It was like my dream, where I ended up with Cal, not Hunter. Except that I couldn't be with either of them, they were both dead.  
"This has to be a bad dream, a nightmare. Please tell me I'm dreaming."  
  
_Hunter was standing over me. I smiled. It had just been a dream. He offered me a hand and I stood up. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.  
"What's wrong?" He took my hand and led me down the beach. Stars twinkled above us, lights in a velvet cover of midnight blue. The colours looked rich and full, rather than thin and faded as they had looked only minutes ago.  
"Morgan, you are in trouble. We do not have much time." My eyes snapped to Hunter who looked solemn. "I can't help you. I can only guide you."  
"What do you mean? I don't understand. Sky said you were dead. But you're not, you can't be." He looked at me sadly and my eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't live without you. I need you." I remembered the reason he had been coming to my house and quickly explained my dream.  
"This is very serious Morgan. It must be a sign. Someone is trying to hurt you and you must try to find out who it is."  
"I need your help Hunter. I can't do it without you." He paced the sand in front of me, and I watched him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Do we have time to scry?"  
He froze and looked at me closely. "That's a good idea. Just a second." He delved into his pocket and pulled out his scrying stone.  
Wordlessly we sat together and called our power. Moving together, we called on sigils of protection and wove an intricate pattern of spells around us. As we leant over the stone, it was already beginning to swirl and change.  
There was a woman. It was the woman from my dream. I saw her lead Hunter into a building. He looked half dead, and I wondered if he was conscious.  
The stone changed. There was Hunter, with the same woman. They were talking earnestly, and she leaned in to kiss him, stopping him mid sentence. We watched as their relationship grew.  
Then it switched to the scene on the beach. What I had seen in my dream. I tried not to cry as Hunter and I withdrew. I couldn't look at him, but I could sense his embarrassment and pain. He wrapped his arms around me, and I collapsed into him.  
"I'm so sorry, Morgan." He held me as I cried and eventually I looked up into his green eyes. He smiled at me and my worries melted away. "Was that what you saw in your dream?" I nodded.  
"Who was the woman? Do you know her?" Hunter frowned as if trying to remember something. I watched him impatiently.  
"She seems familiar, but I can't quite place who she is." I nodded eagerly. There was something about her. Something that reminded me of someone else. I tried to picture her in my head, but it was as if I could only look at her out of the corner of my eye. "She looks a bit like Killian." He said thoughtfully.  
I swept up a little bundle of sand and then let it slip out of my hands. "That's it," I sat up and grabbed Hunter's arm. "It's Iona! Killian's sister." Ideas were streaming through my head, and I could tell from the way that Hunter was rubbing his chin, that he was considering the idea.  
"You could be right," I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to elaborate. "She must have let something slip. That's why Ciaran and Killian know."  
"That's what they were trying to warn us about!" I began excitedly. We were finally managing to figure this out.  
"I know who killed me." I looked at Hunter in astonishment. "It was Iona. She wants to hurt you, and she must think that the easiest way to do that is by hurting me."  
"Well she didn't succeed there." Seeing Hunter's hurt look I went on quickly. "It has hurt me, but we're still together. She can't break our bond."  
"What was it you were saying about your dream? About you thinking I was dead, but me just being lost or something?" I stared at him blankly, but then the cogs of my brain started turning and I gasped.  
"You mean... you're not dead? She hasn't killed you." Hunter nodded. "Then I have to find you! We have to stop my dream from happening."  
"Our time is up Morgan." I clutched him desperately, not wanting to let him go. "We will meet again." I pulled him towards me and caught in the moment, our lips met and we pressed ourselves together.  
As we eased apart, breathing hard, I tried to take in his every feature. "I love you Hunter." He smiled at me and kissed me lightly again.  
"I love you too, Morgan. Tell Sky... Tell Sky I'll miss her, but that we'll meet again. Soon." I nodded, memorising the message. "And tell Da that I'm glad I got him back, but that he hasn't lost me again."  
"I'll miss you," I called as we parted. "I'll miss you with all my heart and soul." My voice caught on the wind and drifted towards him.  
"Do not despair, we will meet in our dreams. Goodbye my love." He began to fade, and when I looked back he was gone. I took a deep breath and concentrated on going back.  
_  
"Morgan! Oh thank the goddess you're okay." I rubbed my eyes, and tried to focus on Sky. I was lying on Hunter's bed, and I looked around hoping to see him. He wasn't there, and once again the colours looked dimmed. It was as though Hunter was a part of me. He has a part of me.  
I remembered Hunter's message and tried to sit up. Sky propped a pillow under me and I leant back against it. "Hunter said that..." I struggled breath normally, "...that he'll miss you, but that you'll meet again soon."  
Sky's face paled. "What happened Morgan? We were so worried. The smelling salts didn't work and we thought you were dying." Her eyes met mine, and I could see relief shining in them.  
"Where's Daniel?" As if in reply, Daniel stepped in at that moment and he smiled sadly as he saw me and Sky.  
"Ah good, you're up." I nodded and he sat on the end of the bed. "We were a bit worried there. What happened?"  
"Hunter says that you haven't lost him again." Daniel edged closer. "He's glad he got you back." Sky and Daniel were gaping at me, and I sighed, trying to ignore the feeling that something was missing.  
"I had a... dream tonight. That's why Hunter was coming to see me." I paused and they nodded for me to go on. "Just there, I saw him again. I don't know how, but it was like that spell that Charlie taught us. It was as real as that. We were on a beach, and I told him about my dream. We decided to scry because he had his lueg with him."  
I explained what we had seen, and what we had worked out, but didn't tell them about our kiss. "It just seemed so real." I finished lamely.  
"Morgan, this is very serious." That was what Hunter had said. "We have to find Iona and stop her." I nodded, blinking back tears. "We have to find Hunter," she added softly. I nodded my agreement and she shook her head in frustration.  
"What time is it?" Daniel picked up the clock and I peered at the hands. It was seven o'clock. "Oh no! I have to get home! My parents will be up."  
"Do you want me to drive you?" I though for a second but then politely refused the offer. "Take care Morgan."  
"I will. Can I come back later? After school?" Sky turned away and picked something up off of the hall table. I looked at it more closely, and I saw that it was a photograph of Hunter and I from my birthday.  
"I just got these developed yesterday. You can come whenever you want." I grabbed the photo, trying not to look at it and shoved on my coat. I clutched the photo and ran out of the house to my car.  
  
A/N That was quite a long chapter as well! I'm sorry if this sounds a bit like Night's Child, but I promise it isn't!!! It's just part of my idea. Please review!!! 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you for the reviews everyone!  
  
Rhiannan Star- I'm glad you don't think it's like Night's Child! Thank you for the review!  
  
Wake Robin- I should get more and more interesting from here! I've got it all planned out so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
aUtHiStIc- Umm... to tell you the truth I can't remember what idea, but I know there was one. I'll try to remember for you, lol!  
  
Mystic- I was actually quite pleased with the dream. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Taz- I'm so glad you don't mind it sounding a bit like Night's Child. It should get less like it from now on (I hope).  
  
Wednesday 18- I'm sorry I made you cry!!! I hated having to make him die- he should be alive! But that's how stories go.  
  
Witchyliz- Almost right! I'm from Scotland! It wasn't really afternoon tea, more getting offered a drink when you go to visit someone. I've been to Georgia- the weather's much better than it is here! I hate having to make them unhappy, but like I said, it wouldn't be a story without it. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
I woke up in a rest home this morning. I don't know who I am. I don't know where I live, or what I do, or who I know. I can't even remember how I got here. What I can remember is that I am Wiccan. I am Giomanach. I am me. The nurses told me that I am called Hunter. Apparently the woman who brought me here knew only that. I do not know who she is, but I want to thank her. To thank her for saving me. Perhaps she is the woman from my dreams, perhaps the dreams are a sign.  
-Giomanach  
  
"Morgan honey, can you come here please." I shut the front door quietly behind me, careful not to add to my already throbbing headache. School had been awful. I'd tried to keep a cheerful face, but it just made me more depressed. Eventually, I'd left before last period.  
"Are you there Morgan? Come through." Crap. She knew about me skipping class. Well, at least I had a good excuse. I dumped my bag by the door and prepared myself for a major confrontation.  
"Yup?" I smiled as I burst through the door, but my voice sounded shallow and scratchy as it echoed in my head. "You rang?" That's right. Pretend you have no idea what she's going to say. She looked at me and then shook her head.  
"Morgan, sit down." I sat. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I think it has to come from me." I nodded as though I wanted her to explain everything to keep me from bursting with anticipation.  
She shuffled closer to me and I looked away, desperately trying not to meet her eyes, in case she saw the sorrow shining there. I fixed my gaze on the window.  
"Oh honey," she sighed. I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently, waiting for the lecture to be over so I could go to my room and be alone.  
"There was a car crash this morning and Hunter was involved." I almost laughed with relief. She must have seen the lack of interest on my face and mistaken it for mild concern. "He died sweetie. Hunter died." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They haven't found his body, but the car skidded and went into the river."  
"I know." She looked at me, startled. "Sky called me this morning. Actually, I'm heading over there now so I need to make a move." I was starting to feel uncomfortable and I wanted out.  
"Oh. I just assumed... I mean... you seemed... you seemed so... normal. You went to school..." I sighed with exasperation.  
"Actually, if you must know I skipped last period," I interrupted. "And thank you for finally expressing that I am normal. It's wonderful to know you've finally made up your mind." Mom sat back in shock. "I have to go. Bye."  
Without another word, I left the room and slammed the door behind me, no longer caring about the headache. I could hear mom's voice calling faintly behind me. "Give them our sympathies."  
  
)o()o()o(  
  
I knocked gently on the door and felt Sky approach. She cast out her senses and then opened the door and ushered me inside. Shutting the door behind me, I followed her into the living room and sat down.  
Daniel walked in with two cups of tea in his hand and set one down before me. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "I had a feeling you would be coming, so I made enough for three."  
"Thanks. You lot know me too well," my grin faded into a frown and I rubbed my temple. "Life is hard without him. Everything seems worse."  
A sudden silence stung the air as I struck the subject we had been skirting around. "I understand, lass." I looked thankfully at Daniel, but he was staring wistfully out of the window. "Every day is a struggle. Not a single day will pass when you don't think of him, or wish he was beside you. Never will you forget him," a single tear rolled down my cheek. "But you'll get him back," he spat bitterly.  
"I'm sorry Daniel." Really, I was. He looked at me, as if coming out of a trance and sat down heavily on the sofa beside me.  
"Don't be, it isn't your fault I lost Fiona. But I don't want the same thing to happen to you. We will find him. I promise." I stood up and began to pace the room.  
"I need to know where he is. I don't know how much longer I can take this for," my voice broke over the last words and tears began to stream down my cheeks. "If I didn't know that we would find him one day... I don't know how I would cope." I brushed away my tears as more filled their place.  
  
We sipped our tea in silence, but I could barely taste the swirling flavours. Eventually, I set the cup down and sat back, tears still staining my cheeks.  
"Do you have your lueg with you?" Sky asked hesitantly. I shook my head. "I think we should try and find out where Hunter is. Then we can try and help him."  
Daniel marched upstairs and returned with a chunk of jade. "We can use this." I nodded and sat next to Daniel, my mind bristling with anticipation. After a slight hesitation, Sky sat on my other side and we linked hands. "Clear your mind."  
I tried to forget about Hunter being gone. I tried to forget that if we didn't succeed then my dream might come true. I tried to forget that it was my half sister who was trying to hurt us.  
"This isn't going to work," I said, slamming my hands down in frustration. "I can't do this." I stood up and began to pace the room again. This was my families fault. Once again they were causing Daniel pain. That was it! Ciaran.  
I ran through to the kitchen, careful to avoid Daniel's eye and grabbed the phone. I had learned the number by heart from the many times I had considered phoning Ciaran, but only having the courage to hang up when the nurses spoke.  
"This is Callaway Rest Home for witches. How may I help you?" I bit my lip before answering.  
"This is Morgan Rowlands. Could I speak to Ciaran McEwan please." I could hear the nurse's shoes tapping on the floor. She opened a door and placed a hand over the phone as she held a muffled conversation with someone.  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to phone back tomorrow. It's too late to disturb him now." Crap I had forgotten about the time difference.  
"It's an emergency. I'm his... I'm his daughter. I have to speak to him. Please." I could hear her speaking to someone again.  
"Very well. If you must, but please make it quick." She walked briskly until she stopped and I heard what sounded like the rustle of keys.  
"Hello?" It was Ciaran. "Morgan? Is that you?"  
"Hi," I said faintly. "I need your help." There, it was out. No small talk needed. I rocked back and forth on my chair, trying not to picture Hunter sitting beside me.  
"You know then?" He sighed heavily and I wondered whether I should start speaking or not. "She doesn't know you, Morgan." This didn't sound like Ciaran.  
"She killed Hunter, Ciaran. He's dead." Silence. "He was caught in a crash that she set up. She's taken him somewhere, we don't know where."  
"You... you mean he's still alive?" I nodded and then replied with one sharp syllable. "How do you know this? Did she tell you?"  
"No. I had a dream and Hunter was on his way to my house when he had the... accident. There must have been a point where we were both unconscious because we met. Well, it was more of a vision really, but it was real."  
"Can you come here?" I stared at the phone in shock. "Morgan? Morgan, are you still there? I said can you come here? So that we can talk in person."  
"I... I'll see what I can do. It might not be for a few weeks though, because I have school. I'll try to come as soon as I can."  
"Thank you lass. Phone before you come so I'll be expecting you."  
"I will. See you then. Oh, and Ciaran- I'm sorry about the time difference." As I hung up I could hear Ciaran chuckling to himself and I began to chuckle too.  
  
A/N Crappy ending but there you are! I'll try to update more often cause my holidays have started so I have a bit more time on my hands! 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Hello folks! How are we all? You might have noticed that I'm in a cheerful mood today but so if my writing sounds like I was hyper when writing it then I am! Lol!  
  
A word of advice- read the diary entry at the beginning of the chapter- it explains a lot. You might guess who is (I made the name up by the way) but if you don't then you'll find out soon. Happy reading!  
  
Hunter's POV:-  
  
I brought Sgath back yesterday. It was easy. All I had to do was open a birth dearc and he was mine. He has agreed to work for me, but I know that it is only because he wants her. Because he wants Bradhadair's daughter. Giomanach remembers nothing of her and he will learn to love me. I will start preparing the love spell tonight and finalise it tomorrow when I visit him. Sgath has one ready for when he goes to meet her. The plan is in action. We will win.  
-Naimhdeas  
  
"There's someone here to see you." I looked up at the nurse with interest. "It's Miss McEwan, the woman who brought you here."  
"Let her come in." I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through my hair, forgetting that it makes my hair stick up in a stupid way. I was going to meet Miss McEwan. I didn't even know her first name, but already I felt a connection to her as though we had been introduced before.  
The door opened and I flung myself onto a chair, trying to look casual. "Hunter?" I looked up as if I didn't know who would be standing there, and my mouth dropped open.  
Standing before me was a slim woman with sandy brown hair which was tied back neatly with a gold ribbon. She was wearing a crème suit which clung to her figure in all the right places and she held her head high with a natural self-confidence. Her lips curved into a smile and I found myself taking quick, shallow breaths.  
She extended her hand, "Miss McEwan?" She blushed at the use of her full name and I kissed her hand softly. As I let go, I looked up at her eyes which were an inviting shade of honey brown.  
"Please, call me Iona." She smiled and her eyes lit up with delight. "Shall we sit down?" I nodded and motioned to the chair next to mine.  
I sat down without taking my eyes off of her. "I want to thank you for bringing me here, Iona." I took her hand gently. "The nurses say you saved my life."  
"Who wouldn't have tried to save such a handsome young man? It was my pleasure to help you." It was my turn to blush. "I understand that you remember nothing of before the accident?" I nodded slowly. "That is most regrettable, but I should like to help in any way I can."  
My mind tried to form questions to ask, but it seemed incapable of coherent thought. "Is there anything you would like to ask? I will try to answer them as best I can." I nodded stupidly. "Would you like me to tell you about where I found you?"  
"That would be wonderful, Iona." I was given another glimpse of her brilliant white teeth as she smiled.  
"I found you not far from here, in a place called Cobh. It's a small fishing village but it's a beautiful area. You had your crash just outside the village. I assume you swerved for an animal or another car, because when I drove past later your car was in a ditch."  
"Why were you in Cobh?" She looked at me as though she was a little taken aback and then cocked her head to one side.  
"You are very interesting, very interesting." She paused before going on. "I was visiting an old school friend who lives in Cobh and I left at around nine o'clock. I passed your car and naturally, I stopped to see what help I could offer."  
"Why did you bring me here? Shouldn't I have been taken to hospital? I could have had an internal injury." I frowned, trying to picture the situation.  
"I do not know the area well, Hunter. I do not know where the nearest hospital is, but I am told that it is at least an hour away from Cobh." She raised one hand to silence me. "My father is cared for here and I knew that you would be well looked after. The care offered is excellent and I wanted you to have only the best."  
"Do you know anything about my family? My background?" She sighed and put a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently.  
"I am sorry Hunter. I do not know anything about your past, but I know that you have a future to look forwards to." Her hand fell to her side.  
"I must go, I wish to visit my father briefly before I leave." She stood up and stepped towards the door. I sprang up to open the door for her.  
"Thank you, Iona." We looked at each other for a moment and then she leant in and kissed my cheek. A sweet fragrance lingered in the air around her.  
"I will come back, Hunter." With that, she left and I watched her until she turned the corner with a smile on my face.  
  
Morgan's POV:-  
  
I walked down the street slowly, not looking at any of the people I passed. The shops blurred into one as I huddled into my coat, trying to escape from the sharp wind.  
"Morgan. Morgan? Is that you?" I glanced at the person who was calling me. I waved briefly at the man with the shaggy brown hair and golden eyes before crossing to the other side of the street and ploughed my way towards Practical Magick.  
"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse Me." I smiled at the recognition of that powerful voice and then stopped and fainted.  
"Morgan?" I blinked up at Cal and he grinned down at me. "Don't scare me like that." I backed away from him on all fours and he frowned. "What's wrong? Have I got something stuck in my teeth?"  
I couldn't help but grin nervously at his easy humour and charm. Then I remembered who he was. "You're... you're d... dead." I spluttered. "I saw you die." His smile disappeared.  
"I didn't die. I was just knocked out. The council took me into rehab and I only got out yesterday. I missed you." He cocked his head to one side and frowned. "You don't look happy to see me. What's happened?"  
I blacked out again.  
  
)o()o(  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked into Cal's golden eyes. I smiled as he leant down and kissed me, his lips pressing gently on mine.  
"Are you okay, honey?" I nodded and he heaved a sigh of relief. "I was worried." I looked around and saw that I was lying on Cal's bed.  
"How did I get here? What happened?" I tried to sit up, but Cal placed a hand on my chest and propped another pillow under me. "Thanks."  
"You fainted. Remember?" I frowned and then nodded. "I carried you back." We sat in silence for a few moments. "I've really missed you."  
"Me too," he grinned and kissed my nose. "I can't quite believe that you're not dead. It's just... it's been such a long time. Too long."  
"Well we'll have to make up for that, won't we." I giggled and he lay down beside me. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.  
His arms were roaming over my back as he kissed me hard. I opened my mouth to him and one hand slid over his smooth chest. He started to lift my shirt and understanding, I prised his off of him. He was kissing me deeply now and I ran my fingers through his hair.  
Suddenly I sat up and covered my mouth. Cal reached out his arm to stop me, looking hurt. "I'm gonna be sick." He let go. I raced to the bathroom and promptly threw up.  
"Are you okay?" Cal came to the door, but he didn't come any further. I had dim memories of someone cleaning me up, holding me as I cried and my heart let out a pang.  
"I have to go home." Cal nodded but still didn't come to me. I had to get out of here. He pecked me on the cheek as I passed.  
"I'll call." I nodded and grabbed my coat before rushing out into the cold once again.  
  
A/N Not as long as it could have been but never mind- I wanted to stop it there. In case you were wondering, Naimhdeas means malice which is the desire to hurt people. It is an actual Gaelic word so you should be very proud, lol. I'm going away for two weeks and though I'll have a computer there, I might not be able to update, but I'll update when I get home.  
You know the drill- Review!!! 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been away and quite busy. So anyway, I'm back and I'm going to make an effort to update.

Rhiannan Star- I was quite hyper but I guess I managed to control my writing a little bit.

Taz- It's going to come connected more and more until it finally all makes sense but I'm going to keep it to myself for now.

Wake-Robin- It could get quite exciting. I'll try and make it as interesting as possible.

Ixes-girl- Don't worry, I intend to keep writing! Thank you for being so positive about my story.

Witchyliz- I will write more! Just a quick question- why do you write everything in capitals? Is it because you're an extremely loud person and want to be noticed or did you forget where the caps lock key was? I'm sorry but a friend of mine has got me into the habit of asking really obscure questions, hehe.

I've moved on a little in time so that I can develop the plot more fully, so you should be able to catch up (I'm putting it in plain print so you can understand). Anyway, if you aren't happy then say so.

**Hunter's POV:-**

Giomanach is proving easier to charm than I had predicted. My spells are paying off and soon he will be mine. When Morgan sees him with me her heart will be shattered and she will suffer as I have done. She will scream for mercy, but I will not grant it.

-Naimhdeas

"Iona, how lovely of you to call," I put in smoothly. I grinned as I imagined her holding the phone delicately and gripped my own a little tighter.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to dinner with me. I'm coming down to visit my father on Monday and I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"That would be great." Keep it casual Hunter, don't seem too keen. "That is if you have time. What time were you thinking of?"

"Well I was going to visit my father around three and usually I stay for about an hour. Naturally you'll have to sign out of the rest home, but that can be arranged." She spoke with the confidence of those used to getting their own way.

"Of course." She let out a rich laugh and I pictured her with her head thrown back, perhaps flicking a lock of hair back into place. "Why don't you meet me at four? We could go for a walk before dinner."

"What a wonderful idea. There's a beautiful beach not far from here." An image of Iona and I walking down the beach, our hands entwined came unbidden into my mind.

"Perfect. I'll see you on Monday." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I clung to the phone before I put it down.

It was three weeks since I had arrived at the rest home and Iona had visited on several occasions. Each time she had stayed for a few hours, and the time had flown by. We talked about the craft, where I could be from, what the future could hold for me, but we didn't talk much about her past. She said it had been less than perfect and graciously steered the conversation in a new direction.

Her invitation to dinner was the next step in our relationship. A step I had been intending to take for the past few weeks but hadn't quite got around to.

I crossed to the window and gazed at the stars for a few moments before lying back on my bed and closing my eyes. But as the world faded around me, the face before me was not Iona's. It was Morgan's.

**Morgan's POV:-**

I practically skipped up the steps to school, grinning at the stares I received. As I stopped beside Bree I fingered my glossy, newly cut hair. Cal said it suited me and I wondered why I hadn't cut it before. It was now shoulder length, and had hints of gold flickering through it. It matched the tiny gold hoop earrings which hung, half hidden by my hair.

I wore a long, black woollen coat which flapped open to reveal a tight red top and low rise black pants which showed a few inches of flat stomach in the middle. I'd contemplated getting my belly pierced, but I decided I'd get that done closer to the summer so I could really show it off. Bree eyed me in what appeared to be disgust and turned her back on me.

"What did I do?" She turned towards me and threw me a 'Don't give me any of that crap' look. I flicked my red scarf back over my shoulder and repeated my question once more, ferocity burning in my eyes.

"What did you do? What did you not do?" Her eyes ran over my outfit. "What happened to Morgan?" I smiled with confidence before I replied.

"Times have changed Bree, and so have I." I smirked at her and then flounced in the other direction, my destination... nowhere. I'd stopped hanging out with the coven. Like Bree, they couldn't accept that Cal had come back for me. I was so madly in love.

It was heartbreaking to think that tomorrow I'd be leaving him for a whole week. I was finally going to visit Ciaran. I'd booked the flights before Cal came back, so I couldn't change them and he understood that I wanted to see my father.

I strode into the bathrooms, intending to brush my hair and check my make-up. Suddenly the floor started to tip and I lunged for the sink. A girl looked at me, realised what was about to happen and rushed out of the door just before I spewed my guts everywhere. Great. I washed it away, shaking and looked at my haunted reflection.

I washed my face and with a last glance in the mirror, stalked off to class as the bell began to ring.

)o()o(

I drove to Practical Magick as soon as I got out of school. Alyce looked up and, seeing it was me, she hurried over to embrace me. She looked at me carefully and I held my chin high.

"Come and have some tea," she said, still examining me. She shook her head slightly and then bustled into the back room.

"Actually, I'd rather have a glass of water thanks. I've gone off tea." She nodded and I sat in a comfortable chair and gazed around the room. Alyce handed me a glass and sat opposite me with a mug of tea.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm going to visit Ciaran tomorrow." I watched for her reaction but her face was carefully emotionless. "I'll be gone for a week, so I'll be back just in time for Yule."

"Why are you going to see him? Do you think he might have any answers about Hunter?" I sat back as though she had slapped me.

"Hunter? Hunter's dead. There's nothing that can bring him back. Besides," a smug grin spread over my face, "I'm with Cal now."

"Morgan," Alyce began with an exasperated sigh. "Don't you care? You know as well as I do that Hunter isn't dead. Why are you betraying your friends? Don't you remember what Cal did to you?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't matter. Cal loves me," I paused to let this sink in, "and I love Cal. He's changed and I trust him." I held my head high with defiance.

"Believe what you will Morgan, but don't forget your friends. You need them more than you think." She finished her tea and bustled through to the shop, leaving me sitting, lost in thought.

There was a message from Sky when I got back home, but I deleted it without listening. She couldn't face the fact that I loved Cal. She had been leaving frantic messages for the past few weeks, asking me how I could betray Hunter.

The phone rang, and I picked it up feeling startled. "Morgan." I smiled at the sound of Cal's voice. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you for days."

"I know what you mean. Why don't you come over? We can spend some time together before... I'm going to miss you." We arranged a time and place to meet and hung up. I turned to go upstairs, but was stopped as the phone rang.

"Sky. What do you want?" My tone was subtle, but there was a edge of ice to it. Her voice sliced through the silence, attempting to break my hostility.

"I phoned to remind you that I'm still your friend since you seem to have forgotten me. Did Cal wipe your memory, or did the new Morgan do it for you?" Just like that the old hatred had returned. I slammed down the phone and stared at it in shock.

What was she trying to make me think? Did I want Hunter to return? No, I loved Cal now. Hunter was history, he is History. Hunter's dead, and nothing's going to bring him back. I'm with Cal now, and nothing can change that.

A/N Please don't hate Morgan- yes she's being a bitch, but if you read the last chapter carefully then you'll know why. I hope no-one's too unhappy with the way the story's going, but any advice, ideas, criticisms etc. are welcome. Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Hello! How are we all today? I know my story has become a little confusing but you will understand soon (I hope).

Wake-Robin- Morgan has changed a lot. I know it's dramatic but it's important to the story.

Unknown Reason- I would answer you question, but it might spoil it. Besides it could be that neither will happen. Yes, I'm being very mysterious but I don't want to give it away for those who haven't guessed.

Withyliz- Sorry- I didn't mean to offend you! My curiosity just got the better of me. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Rhiannan Star- Updates are going to become even slower I'm afraid. I'm going back to school next week so it'll be even harder. Sorry that you had to re-read it but if that helped you to understand it then it means I'm being very subtle which is not always a bad thing.

Mystic- I know, I know. Iona? It just seemed to fit with the story. Just remember that things aren't necessarily in their control. Okay, so it's in mine but hey.

Witches Kat- Cal might have her under his control. I think I said in a previous chapter what was going on, but as before I've been quite subtle with some things.

Borntotry- I know it's sad but I wasn't feeling particularly happy when I wrote it. Actually, I'm still not. Well I'll try and perk up a bit for the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Hunter's POV:-**

I sat bolt upright. I had remembered her name, and it was beautiful. Morgan. With a wave of happiness I collapsed onto the bed and my eyes fluttered closed.

(A/N Don't worry- there will be more from him later! So you don't get confused Morgan's bit is the next morning.)

**Morgan's POV:-**

"Morgan! If you want to get to the airport on time then you will have to get up. Now." I jolted awake and looked at Mary K. stupidly. Airport? What? Then I remembered. I was going to see Ciaran and my plane left in... shit. I had to check in at 9.30am and it was now 9am. Thank the goddess I had already packed.

I drove to the airport in a daze, mainly wondering why I was bothering to go and see Ciaran, and thinking about the night before. It was a wonder I got there in one piece.

The woman sitting behind the check-in desk eyed me curiously, but her manner was civil and polite. "Here's your ticket. The gate will be announced shortly and you should be at the gate by 11am. Enjoy your flight."

I turned my back on her and ran into the nearest coffee shop for some much deserved caffeine. The coffee doubled as a radiator, warming my hand which had turned blue from clutching the steering wheel in the freezing conditions, despite my black wool gloves. One thing Das Boot could do with was a heater I thought bitterly. Even my heavy wool coat hadn't offered much protection from the December weather.

Once I was past security, however, it was a different matter. I stripped down to my fitted linen shirt which had a button left open to show Cal's going away present to me: a belly piercing. He had taken me to get it done before we had gone to a romantic restaurant and then back to his flat.

I had chosen one with a piece of amethyst with a little pentacle hanging from it. The pentacle had another tiny piece of amethyst in the centre, and it matched the necklace Hunter had given me when I got back from Scotland: an identical, small, silver pentacle hanging from a delicate silver chain.

Heads turned as I marched past, the heels of my boots clicking over the floor, my coat over one arm and my small travel bag in the other. Always dress smartly for travelling, you're more likely to be upgraded if you look important.

After an hour of shopping, during which I purchased a bottle of sensual perfume, a red satin cocktail dress and a pair of designer sunglasses, I arrived at my gate and perched myself on a seat near the gate.

The old Morgan wouldn't have bought any of that. She would have browsed the shops, perhaps buying a chocolate bar before collapsing with exhaustion and nerves. But not the new Morgan.

The new Morgan wasn't tired by shopping, and had a much bigger budget thanks to a part-time job at a classy clothes store. The hours were short and the pay was high, the job was definitely staying. I wouldn't buy chocolate anymore either. I was watching my figure since I'd noticed a slight gain in weight. Dieting and more exercise were something I'd never done but found highly enjoyable. One thing I couldn't get over were my nerves. I already felt sick and hoped I wouldn't have to rush to the bathroom.

Too late, I thought sadly as I threw up in the bathroom. Oh well, one change at a time. I wiped my face, re-applied my make-up and strode out of the bathroom and up to the beginning of the queue.

**Hunter's POV:-**

I slipped on a shirt and jeans and bounded out of bed. I was starving and ten minutes late for breakfast. I was half-way through a piece of toast and a bowl of porridge before I remembered my discovery.

The girl's name. I knew her name. It was a small link to my past, but unfortunately plenty of girls were called Morgan and it was virtually impossible to find my Morgan. With each passing day her face was becoming more blurred, but I knew that whoever she was she had been close to me. Too late now, I couldn't change what had happened. The spoon was still suspended in mid-air so I lowered it into my bowl and excused myself.

I stumbled along the corridor, not caring where I was going. What was happening to me? I knew I was changing, but I didn't know why, or how. Why me? Why not someone else?

"You've got Iona" a little voice inside me murmured. Yes. I had Iona. My frown melted into a smile, but my heart didn't give that little jolt like when I thought about Morgan. Get over Morgan, Hunter. You'll never see her again and you love Iona now.

I waltzed blindly into a man who looked up at me, muttering apologies. He stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, his mouth open in apparent disbelief. "Hunter?"

I looked at the man carefully and saw the faint flicker of recognition in his eyes. This man had been powerful, very powerful. I smiled at his hollowed shell, searching his sunken eyes for something that might tell me about my past. He knew my name, that was something.

"Well, well. Hunter Niall. My daughter's missed you something terrible. Will you join me for a cuppa?" I nodded dumbly. His daughter? Could it be Morgan?

"Who are you?" My usual subtle, questioning manner was gone, replaced by my anticipation. "How do you know me?" He had just lifted his cup of tea from the machine and some of it slopped over the edge before he steadied his hands.

I grabbed my cup and he led me over to a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes. "Hunter, what happened to you?" He looked me up and down and then peered into my eyes. "Why have you let them do this to you?"

"Who are you?" I demanded. There was something... I couldn't place it. "Why have I let who do what?" He shrugged and I felt anger well up, bursting against the dam.

"I'm Ciaran MacEwan, but you already knew that. We've met before." MacEwan? That must mean... this must be Iona's father. So Iona had been missing me. My brain threatened to carry me off on a tide of dreams, so I snapped back to reality.

"You're Iona's father?" He nodded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Where have we met before?" He sipped his tea quietly. "Well?"

"You have a right to be impatient. We met before when you were on business in America. You came to New York and we met there." He paused, letting me absorb this information. I expected him to continue, but instead he changed the subject. "How did you meet Iona?"

"She brought me here. I was in a car crash." He nodded as if that explained a lot. "Why are you in here?" He looked startled by the question.

After a long silence he answered. "I never thought I'd hear you ask that Hunter. You know, but it's been locked away. You need to find the key to remembering what you once knew." I blinked, trying to make sense of this. "I must leave now, but take care with Iona. She can be dangerous."

He rose quickly and walked away, leaving me stunned. What did he mean be careful with Iona? She couldn't be dangerous. Could she?

A/N Please don't hate poor confused Hunter. It's all going to come to a climax soon and yes, I know you all hate how they've changed but that's how they've each dealt with what's happened. I always promised myself I wouldn't have the main characters turning evil, but I couldn't help it- the story wouldn't be the same if they weren't.

Anyways, I hope you're all following it! I'm trying to make it as simple as I can but I get confused sometimes and that complicates things. Please review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** Thank you everyone! Your reviews are like a beam of sunlight through a dark cloud. Please excuse the wacky responses and blame them on the amount of sugar and caffeine I have consumed. Just be glad I didn't write this the other night or it would be more of a comedy story (my friends and I were very hyper- some because they had too much sugar but one of my friends, bless her, couldn't find any sugar and was just plain hyper. The closest thing to sugar she had was a scone. It is therefore proven that hyper-ness is a contagious disease.)

Wake Robin- Hmm... the climax. I haven't written it yet, and to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen. I guess I have a rough, ultimate plan but I'm being fairly spontaneous. Well anyhow I'm doing my best.

Sweetsoutherngal- Don't worry- lots of people are lost! I hope it'll all make sense soon bites lip.

Witches Kat- I know she says crap but I say shit and I get so confused. I'm just going to pretend it's part of the character change. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

Unknown Reason- I know it's different but I like you I think it's cool. I could learn to live with the look if her personality went back to normal, she's acting to much like Bree. Suddenly remembers she has complete control over what happens I'll have to consider that. I'll see what I can do.

Witchyliz- I hope they get back together as well. It would be so nice. Looks back at previous note and slaps forehead Well I don't want to give too much away or embarrass myself further so I'll shut up now.

I dedicate this chapter to my Aunt Fiona who passed away this week, in the hope that she can walk and talk in heaven where she never could on earth. Can you believe that two people who are close to me have died while I've been writing this story?

**Morgan's POV:-**

So this was Ireland. I took a deep breath as I trailed my suitcase out of the airport, absently humming a tune I had heard on the radio that morning. The air felt muggy. Not humid, just wet, and as if to answer my unspoken question, fat raindrops began to plummet from the sky.

A dozen umbrellas were shoved over people's heads, as they moved more quickly than before in an attempt to stay dry. I felt a ripple of power, and turned to see a man approaching, his face lost under a deep, black umbrella.

"Ms Riordan?" I frowned at both the formality and use of my mother's name, and then smiled. What harm could it do? Why was I ashamed of my heritage? I nodded and he picked up my suitcase as though it didn't weigh half as much as it did. He stopped beside a large, flash car and my hopes sprung up. I hadn't expected a car like this, it didn't seem to fit with his slightly shabby appearance. His coat, once smart, was patched and darned. His trousers stopped an inch above his scuffed shoes, and there was a brief flash of a scar curling down from his cheek. No, whatever I had been expecting it wasn't this.

He paused to fish into deep pockets for the keys and then stepped on. He put the key into the lock of the next car. A small, deep blue contraption which looked as though it had seen better years. I struggled to hide my disappointment, not sure whether he would pick up on it or not. He seemed to have some blood heritage, yet it was as if it was diluted. Compared to the raw power of some people I knew, including myself, this man was weak. Even Alisa had more power than him, and she was only half-witch.

"Mr MacEwan asked me to pick you up. Understandably he was unable to collect you himself. He wishes for you to visit him immediately if you will permit it, and asks that you go to your hotel afterwards." I digested this slowly.

"Of course. Are you an acquaintance, perhaps through business? Or are you an employee?" I met his eyes in the mirror, and probed into his aura, without my usual subtlety.

"I have served him on many occasions, and I was attending a function which brought me to the area." He answered in his clipped accent. He obviously didn't want to talk. Well if that was the case then so be it. We sat in stony silence for the rest of the journey, me watching the vibrant green fields rush past, him concentrating his efforts on driving.

He stopped the car and turned to face me. "We're here." He hopped out of the car and walked briskly round to my door to hold it open for me.

"I'd never have guessed," I muttered as he slammed the door, barely giving me time to get out. "Let me carry that." I offered, but he snatched it away from me, shaking his head furiously.

"No, I'll take it. I can manage." Then I got it. He didn't want it to look as if he couldn't cope. Not in front of Ciaran. He was scared of my father. I relented, and let him heave my suitcase while I skipped in with my travel bag.

The centre was not quite how I had pictured it. It was like a Mediterranean villa, with two floors and a terracotta tiled roof. Lush green plants were littered around the path (once again neat terracotta tiles), their dark green pots glistening with moisture. There were a few stairs up to the large door with eight glass panels framed in the light wood and a sweeping ramp at either side for wheelchairs. Gazing back along the winding drive, I saw the lines of trees swaying with the wind.

It was more like a holiday house than a rest centre, I decided. It was beautiful though. Seeing that the man was standing at the top of the stairs, I took a last, lingering look and ran lightly up the stairs and through the door.

The room we came into was a good size, and light filtered through from the windows and the panels in the door. The walls were a sensible cream colour and the floor was a gleaming wooden floor. The reception desk was angular, and tied in well with the modern feel of the room. A few cream armchairs were positioned in one corner, around the coffee table on which several glossy magazines were scattered.

I strode up to the receptionist, a young woman with her dark hair scraped back into a bun. Her face was severe, and even her cold, grey eyes seemed to pierce through my very skin. "I'm here to see Ciaran MacEwan." She looked at me for an instant, and I straightened, feeling as though I was being inspected.

"Are you a relative?" Her voice was sharp, controlled. For an moment I wanted to defy her in some way, ask her who she was. But the moment passed and I took a deep breath before smiling broadly.

"I'm his daughter." Her lips pursed into a thin line and she tapped something into her computer. "And who are you exactly?" Her head snapped up. My smile stretched even further, a smirk that showed I viewed myself as a superior being.

"I'm the head psychiatrist here." Bugger. I smiled as if that wasn't satisfactory. "Elizabeth Little." She extended her hand, a bitter look on her face. "You are not from around here." I rolled my eyes.

"Neither are you." It was a statement, not a question. "I'm from America, Widow's Vale in the state of New York."

"Cool. I love New York." I grinned at the girl who had just appeared, and she looked as though she was about to talk more when she glanced at Elizabeth. She visibly stiffened and smoothed her knee-length skirt. It was pink suede and I made a mental note to ask her where she'd got it later. Her black boots stopped a few inches below the skirt, revealing slim legs in sheer tights. A silver necklace hung above the neckline of her white, three-quarter length shirt which had an open collar. She looked very feminine, and very scared.

"Where have you been Natalie? Your shift starts at nine o'clock and it is now quarter past nine. That is the second time this week you have been late. I had to cancel an appointment to cover for you. This is your last warning." With that Elizabeth strode away and Natalie's eyes darted back to me. She reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. She can be a bitch." I looked at her with sympathy. "It's not like she had to cover for me. Nobody comes in at this time in the morning. I only got stuck in fucking traffic."

"It seems to me that she is a bitch, no question about it. Now tell me, where did you get that skirt." Her face lit up as she described the shop she'd bought it from. As she finished her story she seemed to realise that there was obviously another reason I was here, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on. I get carried away. What can I help you with?" She asked, her face turning a deep crimson.

"I'm here to see my father Ciaran MacEwan." She nodded absently, and the looked at me. Her pupils dilated and I cursed my heritage for ruining another friendship.

**Hunter's POV:-**

Since the previous day I hadn't seen Ciaran MacEwan. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. Questions about my past, my relationship with him. I wanted to find out everything he could possibly tell me. I pulled off my T-shirt and flung it onto the chair. From my wardrobe I selected a pale blue shirt and dark jeans and I dressed quickly.

The curtains were still shut and I crossed the room to open them. Sunlight streamed in and I could see flecks of dust dancing as they fluttered to the ground. The fields were laid out below like patchwork, spreading into the horizon. It was so nice to be seeing typical British countryside again. I opened the window to let in some fresh air. There was a small garden at the back of the centre which bordered a forest, but I couldn't see the from my window.

Wait. I had just remembered something. I hadn't been in Britain. Where had I been before that? In Europe or further afield. I sighed as I felt the familiar frustration and weariness. It was coming back to me. One day I would find out more. One day...

A car drew up the long, winding drive and I craned my neck to see the passengers who climbed out. There were only two. A shabbily dressed man and a girl in a black woollen coat. The girl looked around her and I found myself biting my lip gently, watching her carefully. She didn't seem to notice the man dragging her suitcase up the stairs, and only turned to follow him once she had examined everything. I leaned on the windowsill and allowed my thoughts to billow out over the fields.

After a while I closed the window quietly and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was tousled, and I tried to pat it down to little avail. My eyes didn't seem to sparkle like Iona's did, instead they were brimming with sadness. How could she love someone with sorrow shining in their eyes?

The phone went and I lunged for it. "Hello Iona. How are you this morning?" She let out a shrill laugh and I shivered with pleasure hearing her voice.

"I am well Hunter, I am well. We are still meeting tomorrow?" Her voice was tinged with nerves. No, it couldn't be. Iona nervous?

"Of course. Why would I cancel a date with such a beautiful lady." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I met your father yesterday." She caught her breath.

"You what?" There was an icy silence. "What did he say to you? I hope he didn't scare you off." She was clearly trying to compose herself, and regain her natural chirpiness. Or was it natural? I hastily pushed that thought away.

"Not at all. We only met in passing." I tried to reassure her but the tension lingered in the air like thick smoke. We sat in uncomfortable silence once more.

"I must be getting on. I will see you tomorrow at four o'clock." I nodded and then replied before hanging up the phone awkwardly.

My stomach rumbled and I decided to get some breakfast before I starved. I walked briskly downstairs and passed Natalie in the hall. She waved and I grinned at her. Over the past couple of weeks, we had become united through her fear of Elizabeth. I had stood up for her once or twice, when Elizabeth had commented on her being a slow worker, or snapped that she was not capable of doing her job properly.

The most surprising discovery I had made was that Natalie was naturally very perky, and was an efficient receptionist. I had a sneaking suspicion that Elizabeth was jealous of her effortless beauty and ease around people she barely knew. A man marched up to her, demanding her attention and as our eyes met over his shoulder I mouthed that I would speak to her later. I was too hungry to talk now anyway.

Taking a tray from the pile, I joined the queue behind a dishevelled man with quivering hands and watery blue eyes who I'd seen around the centre a few times. "Hello there." His eyes darted up to examine me, and I smiled nervously.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and I could see traces of a stubborn man with a strong temper behind the mask of nerves. His thin lips were pursed, and I wondered what had happened to make him like this.

"I'm Hunter." I extended a hand which he regarded with suspicion before shaking it warily. His grip was weak, and his fingers were long and gnarled.

"Peter. Peter Miller." He was barely civil this time, and turned away as though disinterested. I shrugged inwardly and took a step forward as the queue moved an inch. A slight, blonde woman was talking animatedly to a large man with broad shoulders, who towered above her. She touched his arm flirtatiously, but he didn't seem to notice, and I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

I listened to their conversation as the queue progressed. By the time I reached the food counter, I had learned that the man was called Tom and the girl Caroline. They were visiting Caroline's mother, but from the sounds of things she hadn't wanted to come. Tom had forced her to. She complained for five solid minutes before sulking miserably, a pout playing across her lips. I raised my eyes at Tom, and he raised his hands like she was his charge and he couldn't control her.

Finally I sat down at a small, secluded table behind a large, leafy green plant which hid me from prying eyes. I began to eat my cereal and drink my tea. I probed gently with my senses, analysing the power and emotions of the other people in the room.

Arrogance pulsed from Caroline, whereas Tom had a much more laid back character. Elizabeth was glaring stonily at a small group of people who were chattering happily. I picked up on jealousy and hatred. I nearly dropped my spoon as I tested the depth of this hatred. Who could she feel this strongly about? I tried to find out, subtly peering between the leaves of the plant.

In the centre, sat Iona, surrounded by an adoring crowd. Ciaran was nowhere is sight, but I could see that Iona was basking in the attention, and did not intend to leave. I hadn't realised she was here, and glanced at my watch. True enough, it was nearly midday. She had probably arrived early and didn't want to disturb Ciaran. Never the less, I felt a stab of suspicion.

I watched her with interest, barely looking at Elizabeth, who's eyes had not moved. There was a handsome man with tanned skin and golden eyes, who looked familiar, and yet I could not remember where I had seem him before. A lock of hair fell into his eyes and he flicked it back into place. He laughed, and picked up a grape which he tenderly fed to Iona. She laughed, and as I looked at her my vision seemed to blur slightly. I looked back at the man, and it cleared.

Puzzled, I glanced at Iona out of the corner of my eye. She looked different somehow. Her hair wasn't it's usual chestnut brown, instead it was a mousy colour which hung limply around her face which seemed fuller. Her skin was chapped, and her eyes were a cold, steely grey. This couldn't be Iona, and yet... and yet when I looked at her properly, she looked beautiful and well presented.

Then it hit me. The man took her hand and I realised that they appeared to be a gorgeous couple. They both shone with a beauty that couldn't be matched by any other in the room. They were both well groomed and elegant, their tailored clothes clinging to their frames perfectly. A sour taste rose into my mouth. This wasn't the real Iona.

She was under a spell to make her beautiful. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry and all thoughts of eating were forgotten. I watched them flirt, and with each moment my heart dropped a little further. How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't handsome enough to compete with this man. He was stunning. Iona had lied to me, but it would end here. I would confront her when she arrived and end our relationship. How could I have trusted her.

I hurt to look at her, so I watched the man instead. I felt her eyes flick up, and dart around. She slipped a hand into her suit pocket, a suit that looked wrong on her stout figure. Her hand grasped something hidden within her pocket, and I smiled at her, love for her burning in my heart. She was beautiful, perfect. The man beside her smiled a friendly smile at her, and I stood up to leave. She saw me and flashed me a smile that melted my heart.

I smiled back and practically skipped upstairs, barely noticing Natalie in my refreshed happiness.

**A/N** Wow! Long chapter! I think it's the longest yet. I enjoyed writing it so I might have got a bit carried away. If you're confused then don't worry- you're probably not alone. Just bear in mind that lots of spells have been cast, and if the end as got you all in a pickle then remember what we learn about love spells in book 11 (Origins). Hint: think about what Rose uses to cast the spell. Anyways, if you have any ideas, suggestions etc. then please share them! Bye for now. Oh yeah, please review smiles hopefully!!!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Some of you got it, some of you didn't but all will be revealed soon for those who are confused. I know I've been bad and not updated for a while but I've been on work overload (mocks are coming up) but I feel guilty so here I am- another chapter!

Morgan's POV:-

The spell is wearing off. I must complete my task tonight and he will be mine forever. He is a pretty thing but it is Sgath who has stolen my heart. I will destroy Giomanach. I will rip him limb from limb and then I will return to Sgath, my precious Sgath.

Naimhdeas

"Father." Ciaran's eyes glanced up at my casual use of the word 'father'. They flicked over me, taking in my new outfit. My hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the nape of my neck and I wore a white, boat-neck top which clung to my figure. I was proud of my new curves which made me look more feminine that ever before. I smiled at him with confidence and he frowned at me.

"Sit down Morgan," his tone was serious and it made me sit down against my will. He did not meet my eye and instead gazed out of the window. "What are you doing?" I blinked… once, twice. "Why are you being so frivolous? What about Hunter?" I rolled my eyes. Another person telling me to ditch Cal. Well he was in for a shock.

"Ciaran," I began sternly, "I'm with Cal now. We're happy together and I don't want anybody interfering." He looked as though he was about to say something and then stopped himself. "Does that concern you?"

Unable to stay quiet any longer he let out a snort. "If you and Cal are so happy then why was he flirting with Iona earlier? They certainly looked very cosy together. Does he know you're here?" I shook my head and then realised what he was trying to do.

"Stop it. I love Cal and you cannot change that." He sighed and stood up, indicating that I should follow. Hesitantly we made our way to the cafeteria and I smirked at Elizabeth as we passed her open door.

The cafeteria was large and crowded but I could easily make out a large group of people in the centre of the room who were sitting round one table. At the head of the table sat a pretty girl who was leaning seductively over to someone who was obscured from view. I craned my neck and was just able to make out a lean body ending with a head of shaggy brown hair. Cal. The world went black.

"Morgan?" I blinked a few times and saw Ciaran standing over me. "Are you alright?" I nodded and let out a brisk laugh. It could not have been Cal, he was in Widow's Vale. I stood up and looked around curiously. Where was the guy I had mistaken for Cal? The girl that was with him… she seemed so familiar but I could not quite place it.

Ciaran handed me a cup of tea and I sipped it. My senses began to tingle and I felt as if a veil had been lifted from over my eyes. I was aware of every colour and smell, every sound and touch. What had just happened? Ciaran did not betray any information, his eyes flicked towards the door and then he walked away from me to talk to someone who had just come in.

A flash of brown hair caught my eye and I was surprised to find that I did not faint again. Cal was sitting in front of me, his arm curled around an ugly girl, their lips touching. They did not notice as I watched them, and I was able to probe gently into their minds. The girl was called Iona. I nearly recoiled in shock… Iona… she could not be… and yet I felt so clearly that she was. Her beauty appeared to have wilted since my dream and her features kept changing, never staying the same long enough for me to examine her. She had cast a glamour to make herself beautiful. How desperate.

Cal looked up and as I met his golden eyes I felt my love for him renew and he pushed the beautiful woman on his lap away from him, murmuring something and made his way towards me. He kissed my cheek gently.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you," I smiled and he motioned to his partner. "This is a friend of mine, Iona. She pounced on me but I told her that I'm already in love, with you." My heart melted and I let him lead me away from the woman's prying eyes. Any yet, deep in my heart I felt a tug and as I looked up I met the eyes of a young man standing nearby. For a brief second I was in another world, trapped in his green eyes and then I blinked and grinned at Cal.

Hunter's POV:-

I slipped into the cafeteria, and was immediately met by Ciaran. After a few minutes of polite conversation I excused my self and went to get some food. I passed a table where a couple sat, clinging to each other. Taking a step back, I stared at them. That was Iona. How could she betray me like that?

I restrained myself as the boy climbed off of her and turned to another woman, kissing her and murmuring to her. He took her hand and a flash of fear crossed her face and she followed him. She looked up and our eyes met. The man tugged her hand and she turned away, grinning.

I blinked at the girl who had just left. I had met her eyes for only a second and in that instant I felt a deep connection to her.

My head was throbbing and I rushed outside before Iona saw me. Where could I go? I was not supposed to leave but I had to… I had to go somewhere… anywhere.

A/N I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be a bit more exciting but we'll see. I'm just relieved that I updated. Well… review and tell me what you think!


End file.
